What I Want
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Au Fic. Buffy parents Wesley and Darla are rich and snobby. At Buffys 21st birthday the annouce her engagement to Riley Finn. Something which she knows nothing about. Buffy decids to run, and ends up in sunnydale. BS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Slumping down on her bed, Elizabeth Summers looked around her room. All her important stuff that she needed was already at Drusillas. All she needed to do was pack the stuff she wanted from her room and she was set. Getting of the bed Elizabeth went to her drawers and pick up a few things, her pig Mr. Gordo and a few trinkets she had collected over the years. The took these and placed them in her bag, . Turning around to face the mirror Elizabeth surveyed her self. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she was now blonde. Just three hours earlier she was a brunette with waist length hair but now she was a blonde with shoulder length hair. It was extreme but it is what she had to do, she had to get away from this life. She knew she would instantly be recognized with brown hair but with blonde she barley recognized her self.  
  
The last couple of months she had been saving up her money and secretly withdrawing it and keeping it at home. Her parents still gave her a huge allowance even though she had just turned 21 and her own credit card which she didn't have to pay off. Elizabeths parents were rich to say the least and weren't afraid to show it. Giving Elizabeth money meant they didn't have to spend hours with her shopping and could be going or throwing parties. Elizabeth had used this to her advantage and had gone out and bought all new clothes. Clothes that she like not what her parents would like. Stashing them in a suitcase at her best friend Drus house until she was ready to execute her plan. She didn't want to bring many of her clothes with her as she wanted a fresh start. Thus the huge buying spree. Hopefully if she didn't clear out her room it would take her parents while to realize she was missing and by that time she would be long gone.  
  
Elizabeth didn't expect to leave so soon and had to make arrangements for her departure with in a few weeks. She had always planned on leaving with out her parents knowing, that's why she had been stowing away her allowance and using the credit card for clothes. What happened at her 21st party 2 weeks earlier had been the reason for the early departure.  
  
Her parents had announced that her boyfriend, Riley Finn had proposed and that Elizabeth had said yes. Elizabeth couldn't have been more shocked in her life. She had started dating Riley for her parents sake she didn't really like him but did it to keep her parents off her back. There wasn't any spark with Riley and there was no way she would marry him. Rileys parents were rich and merging the families would mean merging the money.  
  
Riley of course had gone along with it the smug bastard. When Elizabeth had tried to speak up about the engagement Riley squeezed her tight and whispered in her ear and said that Darla, her mother had worked it out. Over the past year her parents had been acting more and more strangely and she now knew it had to do with her but more importantly her marrying riley. She had been forbidden to see her best friend Dru and break up with her currant boyfriend Angel, Drus brother. Elizabeth had defied her parents and had been secretly been spending time with both of them. The relationship between Angel and her self hadn't lasted long. They both agreed that they were better friends and that was that.  
  
Even though the two girls had been slowly drifting apart, Dru had insisted on helping her best friend. Elizabeth had been storing her clothes at her place and using their home as a base to start planning her new life. She had found a quite little town called Sunnydale and had been able to transfer to UC Sunnydale with out leaving any trail. The town seemed very understanding about confidentiality.  
  
Elizabeth picked up her backpack and small suitcase and made her way out of their three-story mansion and to her car. She would be going to Drus and they would be taking her to the airport and driving her car back later. No one would see as her parents were at another party and had giving their servants the night off. Elizabeth was thankful that her parents were cheap when it came to paying the servants. Sneaking out of her room would have been a problem her room was on the third floor and going out her door wasn't an option. Sneaking about the estate trying to make a getaway would have been worse, a gardener would have seen her in as instant.  
  
Elizabeth jumped into her over expensive car and spend away. When she reached Drus house she quickly ran to the door. The plane left in two hours and she wanted to get away before her parents figured anything out. She was greeted at the door by Angel and Drus mother Jenny.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth you made it we were so worried you had backed out"  
  
"Nope Mrs. Calander I am doing this, I am not going to marry Riley I don't care how much he is worth".  
  
"Good girl" she said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Mom would you get off my friends jeez"  
  
Elizabeth pulled away and saw Dru smiling at her. Dru soon pulled her into a hug and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Dru I am going to be fine, I'll call you as soon as I get settled there"  
  
"Are you sure" she said pulling away and wiping her eyes. "what if they realize that your gone and like bug our phone"  
  
"Yes I promise I'll call if they bug your phone mention Mr. Gordo and ill know something is up ok, so is my stuff ready"  
  
Dru nodded laughing at the idea of talking about the pig  
  
"Its here" Angel said carrying two suitcases down the hall.  
  
Elizabeth tackled Angel into a hug.  
  
"Thank you for this" she said finally letting go.  
  
Elizabeth turned so that she was looking at all three of them. "Really thank you, I wouldn't have been able to pull this off with out you guys"  
  
"You're going to make me cry again," Dru said trying to clear her eyes.  
  
"You better get going" Jenny said opening the door.  
  
Elizabeth and Dru walked out with Angel trailing behind carrying her bags.  
  
"Good luck" Jenny yelled as the three off them pilled into the car. "Oh Elizabeth"  
  
Elizabeth turned at faced Jenny.  
  
"I like your hair"  
  
Elizabeth put a hand to her hair then smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I am really going to miss you".  
  
Angel started the car and headed for the airport.  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth stood outside the hotel. It wasn't the best she had stayed in. In fact it looked really bad but she didn't care this would be her home until she found a more permanent place. Elizabeth had gotten to L.A in the early hours of the morning and had to wait until 7 before she could catch a bus to Sunnydale. The bus driver had been very nice and had gone out of his way to dorp her off at the hotel seeing how she was the only passenger. It was now 10:30 and she was dirty and she needed a shower. Elizabeth took a deep breath and picked up her suitcases and struggled inside with them. Elizabeth looked around; the inside wasn't that bad it was nice and quaint, nothing like home. Ringing the bell she waited for someone to come and help her out. A short man about her age came to the counter.  
  
"Hi can I help you"  
  
"Umm hi I am Eliz.. umm Buffy I have a reservation"  
  
She had decided to drop the name Elizabeth. It screamed her old stuck up rich life and she had wanted something more casual. Angel had once called her that during a tickle fight by accident and she had liked it.  
  
The man looked in his book.  
  
"Yep Buffy Summers, how long will you be staying"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I am not sure is that going to be a problem"  
  
"Nah that's alright, I am Jonathan by the way"  
  
Buffy extended her hand and shook his.  
  
"Its nice to meet you"  
  
Jonathon nodded then walked around the desk and picked up a few of her bags.  
  
"So what are you doing in Sunnydale" he asked carrying them to her room.  
  
"Umm I am going to be studying at UC Sunnydale. Is that far from here I would really like to check it out before I start on Monday"  
  
"Oh yeah that's real close, ill give you a map it will take you about 15 minutes to walk to"  
  
"Really, wow thanks"  
  
"That's ok," he said stopping at a door.  
  
Jonathon opened the door then held it open for her. Buffy walked in and looked at the room. A bed and another door which she hoped led to a bathroom. Jonathon carried the bags in side.  
  
"I know it's not much but it does have hot water"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well if you need anything I'll be down the hall"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
As soon as Jonathon left Buffy dashed off to the shower. After spending half an hour in their Buffy finally emerged in a pair of three quarter jeans and a singlet top. Rummaging through her bags she finally pulled out a pair of sneakers and shoved them on her feet. Buffy emptied out her backpack of the stuff she didn't need then headed out. Getting the map of Jonathon Buffy began to walk to UC Sunnydale. Most everything in Sunnydale looked with in walking distances, which was good, as she wouldn't be able to get a car, well at least not yet anyway.  
  
When Buffy finally got to her new school she soon found the admissions desk and picked up her schedule. It was Friday so there was no point going to classes and she wasn't supposed to start till Monday anyway. Buffy began to walk around campus trying to find her classes so she wouldn't be completely lost. Her classes were a lot easier to find then she had anticipated. Buffy was now left to explore what the school had to offer. Buffy soon found the notice bored and began to scan it for job or housing prospects. She did have enough money to last her for quiet awhile but money was always something you needed. Buffy sighed the only jobs seemed to be at fast food joints and the housing wasn't any better.  
  
"Do you honestly think if there was anywhere decent to work or live it would be up there" came an unknown English accent.  
  
Buffy turned to look at the person standing next to her. A guy a little taller then her with bleach blonde short hair the most bluest eyes she had ever seen, completely dressed in black.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I guess not but a girls gotta try"  
  
The unknown guy laughed. "Yeah, so you new here"  
  
"Am I that obvious" she asked.  
  
"Well no but your accent isn't from around here, its sounds a little different"  
  
Buffy laughed. "And I suppose yours is"  
  
"Well no I am originally from England, so where are you from"  
  
"The other side of the country"  
  
"And you're here why" he asked.  
  
"Needed a change, you"  
  
"Same, well not me, me Dad did, been here nearly 10 years now. So did your whole family move to"  
  
"Nope just me"  
  
"So that would be the reason you're looking at the bored"  
  
"Yep, need a job and a place to stay"  
  
"Well where have you been living so far"  
  
Buffy sighed. "I just got in today right now I am at a hotel its nice enough"  
  
"You got in today and your already at school are you daft or something"  
  
Buffy looked at him confused. "Daft" she asked.  
  
"Yeah you know, silly, stupid"  
  
Buffy looked at him surprised. "Great its not even my first day and I am already been insulted by unknown peroxide stranger"  
  
"Hey don't get your knickers in a knot, I was just saying. Hey your one to criticize you trying to tell me your hair is natural"  
  
Buffy blushed. "Well no I was just saying a stranger is calling me stupid"  
  
"Oh, well I am Spike, now I am not a stranger and I don't think you are stupid , just a little strange" he said holding out his hand.  
  
Buffy shook it. "Buffy and I am not strange I just didn't want to look DAFT on my first day"  
  
"Its nice to meet you Buffy. Look if you are after a job I know where ones going"  
  
"Thanks but I think I'll leave the double meat palace as a last resort"  
  
Spike laughed. "No its not the palace, my dad works at this art gallery and he told me last night that they are looking for someone. Asked me to see if one of my friends would be interested"  
  
"An Art gallery" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike nodded. "Well yeah better then the palace, if you want I can show you it"  
  
"Don't you have classes" she asked.  
  
"Nah its Friday nothing good ever happens"  
  
"Umm yeah if your sure that would be great"  
  
"Lets go then luv"  
  
Spike began to walk off and Buffy followed. She knew it was a little dangerous going off with a man she didn't know but he was a student. Well he at least looked like one he had books and even a pen. He had seemed nice enough and if he turned out to be an ax wielding maniac she always carried a person alarm. Buffy stopped walking when she saw Spike open the door to a black old car.  
  
"Is that you car" she asked.  
  
Spike looked up a little embarrassed. "Umm yeah why"  
  
Buffy took a step closer to get a good look at it. It was old, really old, like vintage old. It had a few dents and scratches and the windows were dark. It was like nothing like the penis extensions she had driven in at home.  
  
"Its great" she said smiling.  
  
"Really" he asked surprised. "Most girls thinks its crap"  
  
Buffy opened the door on the passenger side and jumped in.  
  
"Its perfect"  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Chapter 3

What I want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Spike pulled to a stop outside the gallery. Buffy looked out the window and stared up at it.  
  
"Is this is," she asked.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
Buffy got out of the car and took a better look at it. It was one of the nicest places she had seen in Sunnydale so far.  
  
"C'mon, I'll show you around."  
  
Buffy followed Spike into the gallery. It was what she had expected, paintings and sculptures. Spike leaned over the front desk and began moving things around. He finally pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Buffy.  
  
"Here, fill this out. I'll go find my dad."  
  
Buffy took the paper then sat down on one of the chairs and began to fill out the application. There wasn't much she could fill out, but she hoped it would be enough. A man walked in from the direction Spike had gone.  
  
"Hello, I am Mr. Giles."  
  
Buffy looked at him blankly. Was she supposed to know who this person was?  
  
"William's father" he clarified.  
  
Buffy still looked confused.  
  
"The gentleman you came in with?"  
  
"Oh! Spike."  
  
The older man shook his head and took off his glasses and began to wipe them. "I swear! My son and that intolerable name."  
  
Buffy smiled and stood up, "Hi, I am Buffy, it's a nice place you have here."  
  
"Well, thank you," he said, placing his glasses back on and holding out his hand for her to shake.  
  
Buffy took his hand and shook it, before looking around the gallery some more.  
  
"So, William tells me you have just arrived in Sunnydale."  
  
"Umm, yeah today actually."  
  
"And you are already looking for a job. Well that's very good. Finally a young one with initiative."  
  
"Thank you. I don't like depending on my parents, you know."  
  
"Well, I wish my son thought the same way."  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt."  
  
Buffy turned to see the women who had just entered.  
  
"I'm Joyce, you must be Buffy."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well if you would like to come into my office, I have a few minutes to spare."  
  
Buffy nodded and followed Joyce into her office. Handing Joyce her form, Buffy sat down on a chair.  
  
"So Buffy Summers," Joyce said reading off the sheet. "You're new to Sunnydale."  
  
"Yes. Just got here today."  
  
"So you are studying with William, I see, I hope he didn't scare you. He can be a little intimidating."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. He was actually very nice."  
  
"Really most people don't get that view."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Well I'll admit, I was a bit taken back by his appearance, but he was the only person to talk to me while I was there and he seems nice."  
  
"Oh he is, don't tell anyone, but he's a real sweetie. So Buffy, why do you want this job"  
  
Buffy looked up sheepishly, "Umm well not to be rude, but I would really like the money and I don't want to work at a fast food place"  
  
Joyce laughed. "That's perfectly fine, it's good to know that you need the money, that way I know you are going to be committed to the job."  
  
"Oh yes I would be very committed. I really would like this job. I wouldn't be late or cause you trouble or anything. I just need the money to keep me going. I am studying, like you mentioned, so my hours are mainly after class, I hope that's ok."  
  
"That's perfectly ok. Well I should tell you the kind of work that I would be employing you for. I afraid most of it isn't very glamorous. It would be unloading the new stock in the back room and that in itself can be very dusty work. On occasion we do get tour groups coming through, you know school groups and 50's tours. So cleaning up for their arrival and even showing them around may be part of it. Oh and once a month or as often as requested we do an art show, they are usually held on a Friday night. So you would be expected to attend to help with the patrons, sort of rent a crowd at the same time"  
  
Buffy started laughing. "That all sounds fine with me, it sounds great in fact. How many hours do you require me to do, if I get the job that is."  
  
"I have got about 15 hours worth of work, I know it's not much, that's why I was after a college student. Of course that doesn't include any shows I do and there is always overtime to be done"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Well that sounds great to me."  
  
Joyce looked down at the form Buffy had filled out.  
  
"I notice you didn't write an address or phone number down."  
  
Buffy winced. "Umm yeah I thought that might be a problem. See I only just got here today, so I am staying at a hotel for the time being. I was looking at housing when Spike saw me. I figured if I can get a job then I would be able to see what I could afford. I know that's going to be a problem."  
  
Joyce put down Buffys form then picked up a picture on her desk. She looked at it for a while and Buffy began to fidget in her seat.  
  
"Do you get along with children Buffy," Joyce asked.  
  
Buffy looked at her confused. "Umm yeah I guess, why do we do many school tours?"  
  
"We get a few but that's not why I am asking," Joyce handed Buffy the picture she was holding. "That's my 15 year old daughter Dawn."  
  
Buffy looked at the picture and smiled. "Will she be coming to the gallery a lot," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes she does come here time to time. Right now she's in the stage where she thinks she can run the world and old enough to do it."  
  
Buffy laughed "I remember when I was like that."  
  
Joyce took the picture back and placed it on her desk. She looked at Buffy's form again before finally looking up at her.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, Buffy."  
  
Buffy looked at her suspiciously but nodded.  
  
"You seem like a nice person, William said you were really friendly and I can see you're not nervous around strangers. I like those qualities, they will of good use in the gallery."  
  
"So are you saying I have the job?"  
  
Joyce smiled. "That and I'll go you one better, I have a spare room at my house."  
  
Buffy was smiling, she had the job but there seemed to be a condition.  
  
"If you want the room, it's yours."  
  
Buffy was surprised. "Are you serious?"  
  
Joyce nodded.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said, "I am just so surprised; I mean you don't really know me."  
  
"Well, I am generally a good judge of character. You seem like a nice person Buffy and you seem to need a job and a home and I am offering you that. The job isn't the greatest I'll admit that and the room is a little small but if you want it its yours"  
  
Buffy face was hurting as she was smiling so much. "Umm I don't know what to say, I mean yes ill take it, thank you so much"  
  
Joyce smiled. "Well, I am glad I can help, I remember the first time I was out on my own, made a few bad decisions, marrying my husband was one of them."  
  
Buffy frowned, she didn't really want to get in the middle of anything. Joyce noticed her worried face.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we're divorced, it's just me and Dawn at home"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Ok, umm how much do you want for the room?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What? I can't pay you nothing."  
  
"Well see that's part of the deal, you come in and do a few extra hours of work and we'll call it even"  
  
"Doing a few extra hours is hardly going to cover it, I have to pay you something."  
  
"Come in and do a few extra hours and keep my daughter company and it will be even."  
  
Buffy furrowed her brow. "So do a little over time for free and baby-sit and that's all you want?"  
  
Joyce nodded. "Yep, you won't really need to baby-sit Dawn too much, just as long as someone is home for when I am at the gallery at night. That's all I ask. You can the run of the house, eat, shower, whatever."  
  
"Are you sure," Buffy asked. "I don't eat much or take long showers and I wouldn't mind spending time with your daughter."  
  
"Then it's settled," Joyce said standing up holding out her hand. "Welcome to the gallery and my home."  
  
Buffy stood up and began shaking her hand furiously. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me, seriously."  
  
"That's fine Buffy really. I'll give you a week to settle in with school then I'll get you to start ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Would you like to see the house?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Oh no I have taken up to much of your time already."  
  
"Don't be silly. William," Joyce called.  
  
Spike walked in smiling. "Everything going all right in here ladies?"  
  
Buffy smiled brightly and Joyce nodded.  
  
"Miss Summers here is going to join us at the gallery."  
  
"That's great pet," Spike said looking over at Buffy.  
  
"Are you busy today William?"  
  
Spike looked over at Joyce. "Umm no why?"  
  
"Well seeing how Buffy here doesn't have anywhere to live, I have offered her the spare room at my house."  
  
"Really," Spike asked surprised.  
  
"Yep," Buffy said smiling. "I just have to do a few extra hours over time and look after her daughter and that's all."  
  
"Wow, that's really nice of you, Joyce."  
  
"Well, you said she was a nice person and I can see she is, saves me getting someone to baby-sit Dawn too. Dawn and I could use some fresh blood in the house."  
  
"Really, thank you again."  
  
"You're doing me a favor, so William if you're not busy, could you take Buffy over to the house to look at the room?"  
  
"Oh no, you don't need to do that!"  
  
"I'll do it," Spike said happily.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you have already done so much for me today. . "  
  
"Nah come on, the bit will be home soon."  
  
"The Bit," Buffy asked, following Spike out.  
  
"Yeah Dawn, she's great. I think you two will get along well."  
  
"Feel free to move in whenever, Buffy," Joyce yelled after them.  
  
"Thank you. I will," she said, waving goodbye. 


	4. Chapter 4

What I Want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Spike was driving Buffy to her new home. When he told her about the gallery, he never thought it would lead to her living with Joyce. Though, he was quite happy with that arrangement.  
  
"Joyces house isn't far from campus."  
  
"That's good," Buffy said, staring out the window, trying to get a good look the town. "I'll be able to get a nice walk in before class."  
  
"Oh, you won't have to walk, I mean if you don't want."  
  
"Well I can't ask Joyce for a lift, she has already done so much for me and expects hardly anything in return. I swear, I am going to cost her more money than I can work off."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Buffy, if she says that's all you need to do then she means it."  
  
"Well ok, but I am so going to buy them both huge presents."  
  
Spike shook his head, "Trust me luv, you won't need to do that. Joyce is a nice woman, that's what she does. When dad and I moved here Joyce was the first person who talked to us. Not even our neighbors would say 'ello. The Bit and Joyce had just moved here themselves six months before and she had just opened the gallery. When my dad applied for the job she hired him on the spot then asked us back to her house for dinner. She likes making people happy, she's like me mom now"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah, she has that mother-hen quality."  
  
"Exactly and now she's taken you under her wing and she's going to keep you safe and warm."  
  
"Great metaphor."  
  
"Well its true."  
  
"I guess, and thank you again, I owe you so much."  
  
"Hey luv its no problem, didn't want to see you wearing a bright orange uniform and living with some pervert."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Well thanks, so how far is campus from home, I guess. I want to know if I should go out and buy a new pair of sneakers."  
  
"Not far, but if you want I can give you a lift, if you have morning classes."  
  
Buffy turned and looked at him. This total stranger was helping her out and getting her life on track. Where she was from, no one was like that. It was help yourself, 'cause no one else would.  
  
"No, you don't need to, you've done so much already. I am sure it's not far trust me."  
  
Spike laughed. "Hey luv, I am not trying to crack on to you or anything. I drive my dad to your HOME every morning then him and Joyce travel together. I sometimes take the Bit to school if she doesn't have a lift, so it won't be any trouble"  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "Where did you come from," she asked.  
  
Spike looked at her confused. "Umm England."  
  
Buffy laughed. "No I mean are you an alien or something? You being so nice to a total stranger."  
  
"Is that a bad thing," he asked hoping he wasn't coming across a bloody poof.  
  
"No, it's nice. I really didn't think I would make any friends and that I would just head back home."  
  
"No, don't do that," Spike said a little to quickly, "I mean, I umm can introduce you to some of my friends, that way you won't have to go."  
  
"Thanks, that would be great."  
  
The pair sat in silence the rest of the way to Buffys new home.  
  
"Here we are," Spike slowing the car down, "Oh look there's the Bit."  
  
Buffy looked out the window to see a tall brunette walking along the footpath. Buffy watched the girl jump as Spike beeped the horn.  
  
"Spike, I am going to kill you," she heard the girl scream before turning and running at the vehicle.  
  
"I swear Spike, you do that one more time and I swear I will kill you ten different ways," The girl stopped her angry rant when she saw a girl sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
Buffy opened the door and stepped out of the car and walked over to Dawn.  
  
"Hi. I'm Buffy, you must be Dawn"  
  
Dawn nodded, then looked over at Spike who had just gotten out of the car.  
  
"Hey Bit, Buffy here is going to moving into your spare room."  
  
Dawn looked Buffy up and down.  
  
"I didn't know she was looking to rent it out."  
  
Buffy stood their embarrassed.  
  
"Me either Bit but you know you mom and her generosity. Buffy here just got into Sunnydale today I met her on campus. I told her about the position at the gallery and took her to see your mom"  
  
"Your mum was very nice, I am sure she would have asked you first, but I don't think she liked the idea of me living in a hotel"  
  
Dawn smiled weakly. "Yeah and she likes the idea of me having a live-in baby-sitter"  
  
"Bit," Spike warned.  
  
Buffy looked at the girl. Dawn reminded her of what she was like at 15, too old for a baby-sitter, but not old enough to be left unattended.  
  
"Don't worry" Buffy said trying to keep the piece. "I'll probably be in my room studying. I wont be sitting next to you, trying to listen to you talk to your boyfriend on the phone."  
  
Dawn was taken aback. "Umm I don't have a boyfriend.  
  
Buffy pretended to be shocked. "Really, oh I get it. Your playing the field, you have more fun that way, right? I mean you don't want to be tied down too young, am I right"  
  
Dawn nodded slowly then smiled. "So you want to see your room then."  
  
Buffy smiled. Won her over. "Umm, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Dawn turned and ran to the house opening the door.  
  
"You know you have a friend for life, pet"  
  
Buffy turned and looked at Spike. "Well, never had a little sis to spoil."  
  
"Buffy is it," Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Come on I'll show you the room."  
  
Dawn dashed off into the house; leaving Spike and Buffy still outside by the car.  
  
"Come on pet, she's probably already deciding on what posters to put where in there."  
  
Buffy laughed and followed Spike into the house. Spike walked up the stairs and into a room. Buffy soon followed, taking a look at the house as she went. It was nothing like what she was used to and that's why she liked it so much.  
  
"This is your room Buffy," Dawn said bouncing on the bed.  
  
"Its great."  
  
"So when you going to move in."  
  
"Umm I am not sure, I'll probably move one bag in at a time."  
  
"How many do you have," Dawn asked.  
  
"Umm three or four, might take me a while to walk them all over."  
  
"Don't be silly, Spike can drive you."  
  
"People in this town sure are generous."  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Nope. Just us, plus- we like you."  
  
"Well you both seem great too, don't know why I didn't move here earlier."  
  
"So Spike," Dawn said, pulling him on to the bed, "Instead of taking me shopping tomorrow, can we move Buffy in instead?"  
  
"Sure Bit, as long as I get to spend time with my favorite little girl" he said, reaching over and tickling her.  
  
Dawn began to scream and giggle. "Buffy get him off," she screamed happily.  
  
Buffy walked over to the pair wriggling on the bed. At first she just stood there, not knowing what to do. Should she pull him off or start tickling. She barely knew this guy and wasn't sure if she should be touching his ticklish spots. Dawn let out another squeal of laughter that made Buffy want to join the fray. Buffy pounced on Spike, trying to tickle him under the arm  
  
"Hey no fair," Spike yelled, now trying to fight them both off.  
  
Buffy was now wriggling on the bed with the other two, now fighting off the tickles her self. Wriggling so much Buffy wound up on the edge of the bed. A knock from Dawn to Spike sent Buffy over the edge scrambling for something to keep her up. Buffy grabbed on to something but it was too late. With a thump Buffy landed on the floor. A second later Buffy felt something fall on her, Spike. Buffy began to laugh.  
  
"Oh god! I am sorry Spike," she said through laughter.  
  
Spike tried to get off Buffy without touching anything he shouldn't. He finally rolled off and lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. Dawn's head peaked over the edge of the bed.  
  
"You two alright down there" she asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
Buffy laughed then got up holding out her hand to pull Spike up.  
  
"Yeah, she said rubbing the back of her head. "Look, I better get back to my hotel. I really need some sleep. The chairs at the airport really suck".  
  
"Oh I'll come with," Dawn said getting off the bed  
  
Buffy nodded then walked out of the room.  
  
"So what's the deal," Dawn asked Spike as he walked out of the room.  
  
"What deal?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Why you help her out so much, you're not usually Mr. Helpful, you're usually Mr. Come-near-me-and-I'll-rip-your-head-off."  
  
Spike sighed. "Ok, I thought she was hot, you happy?"  
  
Dawn followed Spike down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
"And now that you have gotten to know her," Dawn asked  
  
Spike looked at Buffy resting against his car.  
  
"Now I am hooked," he said, walking over to his car and opening the door.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author Notes: Hey all well its time for me to punch out another chapter and your reviews depend on if it comes out.  
  
Spuffy: hey nice to see you reading my story. Yeah I do have Buffy and Joyce a little out of character but hey that's why its au. I wanted Joyce and spike to be really overly nice so they can covey Sunnydale as being this old quiet friendly town.  
  
LauraNC : as for Buffy baby sitting dawn. Its more Buffy being there while Joyce isn't there as she doesn't like leaving her 15 year old at home. I am 20 and I hate being home on my own and I still have to stay at home if my little sis(17) is going to be home on her own. Buffy has to run from her parents as they are too controlling even though she is 21. Its not running as such more leaving without them knowing.  
  
Celest: hey I am glad you liked This Isn't Me I am writing a sequel but I need heaps of input I have written about 4 chapters but am now stuck so if you wanna email me with ideas feel free. 


	5. Chapter 5

Spike turned his music up loud trying to drown out Dawns constant yammering. It was Saturday morning and they were on their was to pick up Buffy. Spike regretted telling Dawn that he was hooked on Buffy. For a 15- year-old she was sure acting immature. She wouldn't stop singing Buffy and Spike sitting in a tree.  
  
Joyce was happy to find out that Dawn was happy Buffy was moving in. She thought there might be tension between the two girls but when she got home Dawn bombarded her with questions about Buffy. Spike of course had sat back and listened to every word, trying to find out as much information about the blonde as possible.  
  
Dawn had insisted on picking Buffy up at 10, as that was when they usually kicked you out of a hotel. Or so Dawn had told him. Although Spike wasn't usually an early riser he was up at 7 and had spent most of the morning in the shower. He now was clean-shaven, even though he didn't have that much stubble. He was clean and his hair was gelled back to perfection and he smelled great, well at least Dawn told him he did.  
  
Spike pulled up to the hotel and saw Buffy outside sitting on her luggage. Spike stopped the car and quickly got out.  
  
"Hey luv I hope we didn't leave you sitting out here too long, wasn't sure if you would be ready or not"  
  
Buffy got of her suitcase and dusted her self off. "Nah just got out here. Wow someone looks nice"  
  
Spike looked down embarrassed then looked up to flash Buffy a smile when he realized she was talking to Dawn.  
  
"That's a real nice shirt Dawn"  
  
"Thanks, I wear it on special occasions and today is one"  
  
"Really" Buffy said smiling. "You really don't mind me moving in on your turf"  
  
Dawn shook her head.  
  
"Well good cause I really like it here"  
  
Buffy picked up one of her suitcases and began lugging it to the car. When she walked past Spike she smiled then turned back to him.  
  
"Are you wearing CK ONE?"  
  
Spike was shocked.  
  
"Umm yeah I think so Joyce bought it for me, I don't know what the stuff is"  
  
Buffy took a step closer and breathed in.  
  
"God I love that stuff"  
  
She then turned back to the car.  
  
"Umm where do you want me to put this stuff?"  
  
Spike stood their stunned.  
  
"Umm in the back seat"  
  
Buffy nodded and opened the door. After much struggling she dropped the suitcase on the floor.  
  
"Man I feel like such a spastic can you help me Spike"  
  
Spike bounded over to Buffy and quickly put the case inside. Dawn and Buffy stood back and watched Spike put the rest in.  
  
"So is that everything?" he asked turning around puffing.  
  
"Umm yeah I think so," Buffy said turning around.  
  
"Good then lets get going"  
  
Buffy went to get in the back when Dawn stopped her.  
  
"Sit in the front, there's not much room back here"  
  
"Dawn, if anything your taller then I am, I don't mind sitting in the back"  
  
Dawn shook her head.  
  
"I am still a kid I'm used to being squished in the back seat"  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders and got in the front with Spike. When Spike got in the car he threw Dawn a confused look through the mirror. She hated sitting in the back. On trips she would make her mom sit in the back with his dad. Realization hit Spike. Dawn flashed him a mischievous grin before urging him to start the car.  
  
The ride back to the house was silent. Buffy bopped along to the music and Dawn kept making gestures in the back seat at Spike. When they finally got to Buffys' new home, Buffy jumped put of the car and proceeded to pull Dawn out from under her luggage. Buffy grabbed one of her suitcases and began to trudge her way up the walk. Spike got out of the car and grabbed the two larger suitcases.  
  
"Why didn't you ask her out" Dawn said slapping him in the arm.  
  
Spike put the suitcases down and picked up Buffys' smaller bag and threw it at Dawn.  
  
"Cause she's only just moved here, I don't want to frighten her"  
  
Dawn shook her head.  
  
"Wimp"  
  
Dawn ran up to the house not wanting to listen to Spikes' excuse. She opened the door and let Buffy in. Buffy, Dawn and Spike walked up to Buffy's room and dumped the suitcases as soon as they entered.  
  
"Gezz Pet what did you bring" Spike said flopping on her bed exhausted.  
  
"Well I kinda did I huge shopping spree before I left. I wasn't sure there would be any place to shop here. Judging by Dawn shirt maybe I should have waited"  
  
"Nah the shopping here is ok but this shirt was a find in a million"  
  
Buffy picked up one of her suitcases, and dropped it on the bed next to Spike. She undid the zip and flipped it open hitting Spike.  
  
"Hey, I'm laying under here" he yelled.  
  
Buffy and Dawn giggled.  
  
"Well then maybe you shouldn't be. Look why don't you two go shopping, I can get my self settled"  
  
"Nope" Dawn said walking over to her suitcase. "I want to stay to help you get settled, shopping is cancelled for today"  
  
Buffy shrugged and began pulling stuff out of her bag.  
  
"Here let me do that" Dawn said pulling Buffy off the bed. "I'll get it out then you can put it away"  
  
Buffy smiled then went and opened the cupboard and drawers. Dawn began pulling clothes out of Buffys' suitcase, shaking them out then handing them to Buffy.  
  
The phone rang and Dawn got up excited.  
  
"Phone" she exclaimed before running out of the room.  
  
Buffy picked up the smaller of the suitcase and rested it on top of the dresses.  
  
"Hey I can take over for Dawn"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Unmentionables in this bag"  
  
Spike turned around embarrassed.  
  
"Umm my umm friends are coming over today"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'll stay in my room, I won't bother you"  
  
Spike laughed. "Umm no they are coming over to meet you"  
  
"Really" Buffy asked turning around then quickly turned back when she realised she had a bra in her hand.  
  
"Umm yeah, they wanna meet you"  
  
"Why would they want to meet me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cause I told them about you and I said I would introduce you to some"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Dawn bounded into the room and saw she had interrupted a conversation.  
  
"Hey guys what I miss"  
  
"Spikes' going to introduce me to his friends"  
  
"Oh yeah there coming over later, Will's great"  
  
Buffy turned around this time with no bra in her hand. "Yeah he is, I have him to thank for helping me get this great place"  
  
Dawn giggled. "No not WILLiam, WILLow"  
  
"Oh" Buffy said embarrassed. "You have a friend called Willow"  
  
"Yep" Dawn said. "And Tara and Anya and Xander"  
  
"Only one guy" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. What, did you think I was going to introduce you to a bunch of guys and have a group orgy?"  
  
Buffy was surprised by Spikes' comment. "Umm yeah but not about the group orgy thing"  
  
"Spike" Dawn said hitting him in the arm. "You're going to scare her. Trust me Buffy there will be no group orgy. Just don't say the word orgy in front of Anya; she'll then start to talk about sex. Not sex in general, it will be about sex with Xander"  
  
"Oh so Anya and Xander are a couple"  
  
"Yep" Dawn nodded. "And so are Will and Tara"  
  
Buffy looked up a little embarrassed. She had been flirting a little with Spike and he had a girlfriend.  
  
"Not me Luv" Spike piped up noticing Buffys forlorn face. "She meant Willow, I am as single as they come"  
  
Dawn started laughing but Buffy was still confused.  
  
"But I thought Willow was a girl"  
  
"She is" Dawn stated.  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike for some answers.  
  
"There Gay" Spike supplied.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"There cool" Dawn piped up. "It was kinda weird when you find out that the girl who lives next door and who you have known since you were five is gay but there cool"  
  
"Oh Willow lives next door" Buffy asked.  
  
"She lives on Campus now" Spike said. "She used to live next door but now she lives on campus with Tara. You might have a few classes with them"  
  
"Cool" Buffy said turning back to her clothes. "So do Anya and Xander go to UC Sunnydale as well?"  
  
"Nope Xander works, he's into construction. Oh and Anya works at the gallery full time"  
  
"That's good at least I'll know someone apart from Joyce"  
  
"Speaking of Anya that was mom on the phone. Apparently yesterday Anya pissed of a delivery guy. He brought the wrong stuff and Anya went mental. He left the stuff and told her where to stick it. Now mom and Giles have to not only find a new delivery place but also figure out what the hell they have. There going to be home late. Mom said you don't have to stay Spike"  
  
"That's what I am here for right," Buffy said sitting on the bed and going through the half empty suitcase.  
  
"Nope I convinced my mom to let me stay at Janices' tonight. I thought Spike and the gang could take you to The Bronze tonight"  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike. "What's The Bronze?"  
  
"It's the only club in town. Anyone above the age of 15 goes there so it can get packed with high schoolers"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So Spike you gonna take her. You guys weren't doing anything today were you"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Nah I guess not, so what do you say Buffy you wanna go"  
  
Please say yes Spike thought.  
  
"Umm I guess. If the whole group is going I don't want to be rude"  
  
"Cool" Dawn said "Now get your ass off the bed, I'll do that"  
  
Buffy got up then proceeded to put her clothes away.  
  
"Where do you want to put this" Dawn said holding up Mr. Gordo.  
  
Buffy looked at the pig. "Umm on my bed"  
  
Buffy continued to stare at the pig. "Drusilla" she said out loud. "Umm can I use the phone?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Umm yeah" Dawn replied.  
  
Buffy ran out of the room and Dawn and Spike looked at each other confused.  
  
"What's a Drusilla" Spike asked.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "But I am going to find out" she said running out the door.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: omg omg omg Buffy is starting next Tuesday in australia. Ok so no big deal for those of you have already seen most of season 7 but for me its like omg omg omg. 


	6. Chapter 6

What I Want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dawn raced out of the room with Spike following fully intent on stopping Dawn. Buffy had finished dialing the number was waiting for it to pick up. Dawn and Spike crouched at the top of the stairs out of view.  
  
"Hey Dru its Buffy"  
  
"Umm do I know you" Dru asked.  
  
"Buffy" she said again. "As in Summers"  
  
"Oh Elizabeth hey, what's with the name"  
  
"I decided I needed a change plus it's only shortened anyway, remember when Angel called me that"  
  
"Oh yeah, I think so. So why you calling, you said you would call when you got settled in"  
  
Buffy smiled "Well that's the thing I have got settled. I have a job and even a place to stay"  
  
"Wow are you serious that is so great, how did you swing that"  
  
"Well see I met this guy"  
  
"Really is he cute"  
  
"Dru he could be a stalker and you are asking if he is cute"  
  
Spike frowned he only heard half the conversation but it was the half he didn't like. Buffy thought he was a stalker and there was that weird thing about her friend not knowing her. Spike stood up to leave but Dawn stopped him.  
  
"So is he a stalker then" Dru asked annoyed.  
  
"No, he's not a stalker"  
  
"So is he cute"  
  
"Dru"  
  
"What that's all I want to know"  
  
"I'll tell you later don't you want to know where I am staying"  
  
Dru sighed. "Ok, I suppose I want to know what kinda place your living in"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Ok well its really nice. Like I said I met this guy. His name is Spike"  
  
"Spike" Dru, cried. "What kind of name is that? That's like the underwear guy from Notting Hill"  
  
Buffy sighed. "His real name is William, I don't know how he got his nickname but I think its cool. Anyway I met him on campus he was the only person who talked to me. Everyone was looking at me like I was some freak and I was so wishing I was back home"  
  
"Riley" Dru stated  
  
"Ok well it wasn't that bad. So yeah I was looking at the campus notice board. There was like nowhere to live and the jobs were even worse, then Spike came up. I thought that maybe he was trying to hit on me but he was so nice. He told me there was an opening at the gallery where his father worked and he offered to drive me there"  
  
"You didn't go did you" Dru asked surprised.  
  
"Yes Dru I went. I know it was stupid but I had my alarm if anything went wrong and he seemed so nice"  
  
"Just because he seemed nice doesn't mean he isn't an ax murderer"  
  
"Dru he's not an ax murderer ok. He's a really nice guy. So anyway I went to the gallery and the owner interviewed me. Joyce was so nice, that's her name by the way, and she like gave me the job on the spot"  
  
"Really that's great"  
  
"I know but the best thing is she offered me a room at her house"  
  
"Really wow maybe I should move there"  
  
"Yeah its great. So I am living with her. All I have to do is work a few extra hours over time and be home to look over her daughter"  
  
"Baby sitting Yuk give me the street anyday"  
  
Buffy shook her head "No Dru it isn't baby sitting shes like 15. Joyce doesn't like leaving her home on her own. She just wants me to be here when she's not and it's late. It's actually kinda cool. She's really nice; it's like having a sister. It also gives me someone to talk to"  
  
"So what's the house like?"  
  
"Well its two story but it's not like huge or anything, nothing like home. That's what makes it so perfect. There's only Joyce, her daughter Dawn and me. No males and no maids, talk about sweet"  
  
Dawn looked at Spike "maids" she mouthed to him.  
  
Spike just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ok so enough about the happy family. Is Spike cute?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Ok yes Spike is cute"  
  
Spike smiled and Dawn gave him the thumbs up sign.  
  
"But not in the traditional cute way" Buffy added  
  
Spike frowned and went to leave but Dawn shook her head at him.  
  
"Traditional cute, what are you talking about" Dru asked.  
  
"Well you know the, Tall, dark and handsome. Like Angel, traditional cute. Like what the fortune teller tells you"  
  
"Yeah cause I would think Angel is cute, he's my brother. So dish what does he looks like"  
  
Buffy thought for a second. "Ok well he's isn't tall but he is taller than me. He's got real pale skin"  
  
"He's not a Goth is he" Dru asked  
  
"No he's not a Goth, well I don't think he is, but he does dress in black. At first he was kinda scary looking but he's really sweet and gorgeous. Not to mention his eyes, they are so blue you lose yourself in them. I mean I have never seen eyes that blue. He's got this full tough guy thing happening but once you see those eyes you know he's going to be nice"  
  
"Really can I have him?"  
  
"No you can't have him"  
  
"Does that mean your going to jump his bones" Dru asked eagerly.  
  
"No I am not going to jump his bones" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Why not you are obviously attracted to him"  
  
"Yes I am attracted to him but I was attracted to Angel and look how that turned out. And Riley, ok I was never really attracted to him but look how that relationship turned out. Dru I am not ready for anything now. I don't really think it's appropriate to get into a relationship right now either"  
  
Spikes mood had now turned. He really liked this girl but now she wasn't interested because of the past. She wasn't even going to give him a chance because of a couple of wankers. Spike got up and walked back into Buffys room.  
  
Buffy heard a noise from up stairs and turned to look. Dawn quickly scuttled back.  
  
"I better go Dru I left him upstairs with my stuff"  
  
"Hey he might be going through your underwear. So go, so you can offer to model them."  
  
"Dru" Buffy cried out in surprise.  
  
"Just go I'll talk to you later"  
  
Dawn quickly retreated back to the Buffys room and saw Spike sitting on the bed glumly.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. You just have to convince her that you're worth a go. Now act natural she's coming back"  
  
Dawn picked up a shirt and turned to the mirror seeing how it looked on her.  
  
"You like that shirt" Buffy asked coming in through the door.  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy through the mirror.  
  
"Yeah it's nice"  
  
"Keep it" Buffy said sitting on the bed.  
  
Dawn turned around surprised. "No I can't do that, its yours. I was just looking"  
  
Buffy shook her head "Nah seriously keep it" she said getting up and walking over to the mirror. "Its looks better on you"  
  
Dawn handed Buffy the shirt.  
  
"Really I can't take it"  
  
Buffy took the shirt from Dawn. "It looks crap on me cause its green"  
  
Buffy held the shirt up. "See the green makes my hair look green and sick" she then held the shirt in front of Dawn. "But the green looks good with brown hair so keep it" she said laying it on Dawn.  
  
Dawn smiled. "You sure"  
  
"Yeah I bought three of them. I only bought the green cause there were three colors. I have a red and a black one that look better on me"  
  
Dawn looked at the top and realised that the tag was still on it. Dawn's eyes bulged out when she saw the price.  
  
"You have three of these," she stammered.  
  
"Yeah so take it. It will give me some room in the cupboard. That way I can go shopping here and fill it up"  
  
Dawn nodded then pulled the shirt over the one she was wearing. Dawn's new shirt had three quarter sleeves and was off the shoulder. Her other shirt was pocking out of the top.  
  
"Oh just wear a strapless with it. I tried to just pull my straps to the side but the shirt moves to much"  
  
Buffy then realised that Spike was in the room.  
  
"Oh sorry I should save the girl talk for when your not here"  
  
Spike shook his head. "Nah I went through the whole adolescent stage, I know all about bras and periods"  
  
Buffy and Dawn burst out laughing.  
  
"I mean with Dawn" Spike added.  
  
The doorbell rang and Spike jumped up. "I'll get it," he said trying to avoid any future embarrassment.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note:This Chapter is for Spuffy, who is having a bad time right now, I hope this helps brighten you week  
  
Also a big thank you to Kiss, Vette and Buffy-Spike-Mad, thanks for your reviews that's what keeps me going 


	7. Chapter 7

What I Want By Natalie Elizabeth Chapter 7  
  
Buffy stood in front of the mirror getting dressed. Spike's friends had left a couple of hours now, but they would be coming back over in less than half an hour to go out. Buffy half-expected Spike's friends to be like him. She was really mistaken. Willow and Tara were great. She could see she was going to be real good friends with them. Straight away Willow told her she was gay, then asked if she was ok with it. Buffy found out the Willow and Tara had only come out about a year ago. Although they were happy with their sexuality, they still looked for acceptance from the people around them. Buffy wasn't sure what to expect with them. She didn't know if they were going to make out in front of her or what. After Buffy met Anya, she knew that she had nothing to worry about with Willow and Tara. Anya seemed to be the expert on sex and didn't seem to mind sharing. Her boyfriend was a different story. Even though Buffy could tell he loved Anya very much, she was aware of his embarrassment every time Anya mentioned anything to do with sex. Who wouldn't, when she was talking about Xander parading around the house in nothing but his construction hat?  
  
Spike and his friends made an odd group. Buffy wouldn't pick them as being friends, but she was informed that they had all changed a lot since they first met. Willow was straight, Xander was a virgin and got nervous watching the naked ladies on the discovery channel, and Spike was William, a sandy-brown poet.  
  
Apparently Spike and Xander met on Spikes first day. Xander had bowled him over with his Skateboard and even though Spike was the quiet type back then, he still tried to break Xander's nose. Afternoon detention for the both of them had actually made them friends. Spike and Xander spent the whole time bothering a girl who was complaining that she shouldn't have detention. Not wanting to sweat in gym had giving her detention and she was objecting to it. Buffy found out that the girl, Cordelia Chase, still hadn't grown out of her personality and that Buffy should watch out for her.  
  
Buffy looked in the mirror and sighed. She wasn't sure what to wear. She had been to clubs before, but this was different. Buffy looked down at her outfit. She had decided to go with a tight pair of black leather pants and a red shirt. The one she had giving Dawn in green. The leather pants were dressy, but the shirt was a little casual and she hoped they balanced each other out. Buffy grabbed her make up bag and headed to the bathroom, there was better light in there. When Buffy got there she saw that Dawn was in there already wearing her new green top.  
  
"Told you, you look good in the green."  
  
Dawn looked up in the mirror and saw Buffy.  
  
"Oh hey, wow you look nice."  
  
"Really," Buffy asked looking down at her outfit. "I wasn't sure what to wear."  
  
"You look great, Spikes going to love the leather."  
  
Buffy looked up at her surprised. "Spike?"  
  
"Well yeah, he's all into the black and stuff and they look really great."  
  
Buffy looked down at her outfit and smiled.  
  
"You can borrow them some time if your mom doesn't mind. Might be a bit short, but some nice boots they'll look cool."  
  
"Really," Dawn asked surprised.  
  
Buffy nodded then walked over to the mirror. She didn't get very far. Dawn had thrown her arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"You're the best, you know that," she asked still holding her.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure what to do, so she just patted Dawns arms.  
  
"Umm, ok."  
  
Dawn let go then walked over to the sink and picked up a lipstick.  
  
"Here put this on."  
  
Buffy took the lipstick out of her hand and looked at it.  
  
"Red, I have never worn red before, isn't it kinda slutty?"  
  
"No it will look great with your outfit!"  
  
"I'm not sure about it either. The pants are new. I only bought them cause my parents would never have let me wear them at home."  
  
"Really cause they look fantastic on you and the lippy will look great."  
  
Dawn pushed Buffy to sit on the bathtub.  
  
"Here, let me do your make up."  
  
"Umm, ok."  
  
Buffy wasn't sure about letting a 15-year-old do her make up. Buffy closed her eyes and hoped for the best. 10 minutes later Buffy dared to look in the mirror. Buffy smiled at her reflection, Dawn had done a real good job.  
  
"Wow, I look really great."  
  
Dawn laughed, "Yeah, so what about the make up?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "I meant that I look really good with the make up."  
  
Buffy turned her face so she could get a good look at what Dawn had done. Her lips were bright red and shiny. Her eyes were outlined and had a smoky look she had seen on models. Buffy heard the door bell ring and Dawn ran out of the room. Buffy gathered up her unused make up and made her way back to her room.  
  
"Buffy, I am going now and I am staying at Janices, ok?"  
  
"Ok Dawn, have fun," Buffy yelled.  
  
"I will, oh Spikes here."  
  
"Alright, tell them I'll be done in a minute."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Buffy rushed around her room, she wasn't sure what she would need.  
  
"Hey Buffy, you ready," she heard Spike call.  
  
"Hey Spike. Umm yeah, do I need anything, how much money should I bring?"  
  
"Don't worry, love, I got it for tonight,"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, now will you get your ass down here?"  
  
Buffy smiled. What he said was harsh, but there was no harshness in his voice. Buffy could tell it was just the way he talked. Buffy quickly sprayed her favorite perfume on then made her way out of her room.  
  
"So, do you just want my ass down here or the rest of me too," Buffy asked descending the stairs.  
  
Spike looked up at Buffy and his mouth gaped open. This was not the girl he met yesterday. Spike had only seen Buffy in jeans and t- shirts, the innocent look. This was by far not innocent.  
  
"What? Am I dressed wrong," Buffy asked, noticing him staring at her.  
  
Spike continued to stare at her, "Umm no you look great."  
  
"You sure" she asked, nervously standing next to him.  
  
"With out a doubt, pet."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Good, I didn't want to stand out. So where's the gang," she asked, looking out the door.  
  
Spike was momentarily stunned when Buffy had turned to look out the door. The leather pants were really tight.  
  
"Umm, they are meeting us there. Xander lives on the other side of the campus. It's closer for him to take the girls home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure it is. So we going to go?"  
  
"Umm yeah," he said practically running out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy looked around the club; it was a really great place. Not just because it was nothing like home, that was just an added bonus. Buffy saw the gang out on the dance floor.  
  
"You wanna dance," she asked Spike eagerly.  
  
Spike looked at the dance floor. He never danced.  
  
"Sure, pet."  
  
Buffy grabbed Spike's wrist and pulled him over to where his friends were dancing.  
  
"Hey guys." she said sliding up to them.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow said. She then looked at Spike. "What are you doing," she asked confused.  
  
"Dancing, what does it look like," he said trying to move to the music.  
  
"You, dancing," Xander asked.  
  
"I always dance," Spike said giving Xander a look, then nodding his head to Buffy.  
  
"Oh," Xander said realizing he was trying to impress Buffy. "Yeah, Spike's a real good dancer Buffy, especially the slow ones."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Buffy danced a few dancers with the gang. She got a few longing looks from other guys, especially when she was dancing with Willow and Tara. Buffy started puffing a little and waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"You thirsty, luv," Spike asked, watching her every movement.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go sit, I'll try get us a drink."  
  
Buffy walked off the dance floor with the gang following her. Finding a table in the back Buffy flopped down into one of the seats.  
  
"Wow, I am beat already. You guys really wore me out."  
  
"Really," Anya asked, "You need to learn to pace your self. That way you can get a lot of orgasms later. You need to get a little worked up so you're really happy, like Spike is."  
  
Buffy craned her neck to see Spike sitting at the bar waiting to order.  
  
"Spike's not usually that happy," Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh no Spike's usually grumpy and its very depressing. In fact I haven't seen him that happy since.."  
  
"Cecily," Willow finished.  
  
"Cecily," Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike's first girlfriend."  
  
"What happened, you act like she died."  
  
"She broke Spike's heart," Tara sighed, "Or so I have been told."  
  
"Spike was really hooked on her," Xander added. "She finally agreed to go out with him. He gave her all he had."  
  
"What Xander means is that he gave her his virginity," Anya piped up. "Bitch, she tried to get more orgasm then me, she was sleeping around on him."  
  
"Anya," Xander warned.  
  
"What, we were all there when she turned up at the prom with one of her flings, Humiliating Spike in front of the whole school."  
  
"This was while you guys were at high school," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah final year," Willow told her, "He never really got over it. I mean I was really hurt for him, you know?"  
  
"What's with all the glum faces?" Spike asked sitting a drink down in front of Buffy.  
  
"Anya was telling sex stories," Willow said trying to cover up.  
  
"I was not," Anya protested.  
  
Willow glared at her and Xander kicked her under the table.  
  
"Umm yeah I was, you know me and orgasms" she said not wanting to get hit again.  
  
Spike took a large gulp of his beer, then placed it on the table. Buffy looked at the beer on the table then at Spike. She didn't like the fact that he was drinking and he would be driving her home. Buffy could drive, but probably not Spikes old car. Spike went to taker another sip of his beer when he noticed Buffy looking at him slightly angry.  
  
"Umm, does any one want this?" he asked indicating his beer.  
  
Everyone looked at him confused. Spike always drank.  
  
"Umm, I'll take it," Tara piped up.  
  
Spike placed the beer in front of her, "I am going to get a coke anyone want anything"  
  
No one answered, so Spike set off for the bar again.  
  
"So Spill," Buffy said. "I want to hear more about Spike's sordid past."  
  
Xander smiled, maybe Buffy was interested in Spike. A little sob story might help it along.  
  
"Well Spike became Spike after Cecily. Day after prom he got the look he has now. This drew the attention of Harmony when he started college. After about a year of her nagging, he finally went out with her."  
  
"How did that go," Buffy asked  
  
"Well, they're not together, are they," Anya stated, "Spike went impotent."  
  
"Anya, he did not go impotent," Willow said, shaking her head. "Spike's not impotent Buffy, he just couldn't commit to the relationship like that."  
  
"I still think he's impotent," Anya whispered.  
  
"Anyway," Willow said ignoring Anya. "Harmony was just a stupid vapid blonde, no offence."  
  
"None taken," Buffy said, eager to find out what happened.  
  
"So anyway, Harmony just wanted a looker on her arm and a good lay in bed. Spike couldn't for fill so she dumped him."  
  
Buffy sighed. "And I thought my love life was bad."  
  
"The man didn't take it that hard, I think he expected it to happen," Xander said finally stepping into the conversation. "The thing is she won't let it go."  
  
"Let what go." Buffy asked, confused  
  
"Harmony wants him back," Tara added, "but he wont take her back, so she gives him her 'I am better than you' speech."  
  
Buffy was shocked. "What a bitch!"  
  
"Yep," they all agreed.  
  
"So, is she still in Sunnydale," Buffy asked, wanting to pound her for being such a bitch to the nicest person she had met in Sunnydale  
  
Willow began to look around, "She's usually here, she's a friend of Cordelia."  
  
The gang began to look around.  
  
"Oh no," Tara said.  
  
They all turned to look at Tara.  
  
"What is it honey," Willow asked.  
  
Tara pointed to where Spike was at the bar. Buffy saw a blonde standing next to Spike throwing herself at him.  
  
"You guys know her," she asked.  
  
"Harmony," they all said.  
  
Buffy started laughing. "That's Harmony?"  
  
"Yep, how dare she be hornier than me," Anya said  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and saw his discomfort.  
  
"Isn't anyone going to do anything," she asked  
  
"He can handle it," Xander said.  
  
Buffy stood up and walked off in the direction of the bar.  
  
"What are you doing," Willow asked  
  
Buffy turned around and smiled, "I owe Spike a favor."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: Ok sorry it took so long I was going to put up two chapters but I just accidentally deleted it and I have to rewrite it tonight. All feedback is welcomed and any help for the story line would be great too.  
  
Also a big thank you to all my frequent reviewer. its you who I write the stories for cause I know you appreciate them. 


	8. Chapter 8

What I Want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buffy confidently walked towards Spike and Harmony. Keep the head held high she thought, you look great. Buffy was a little unsure of what she was going to do but she had to get that whore of Spike. She could see that he was suffering. If Harmony wasn't a girl she was sure Spike would hit her. Buffy wasn't sure why she was going to interrupt. Spike had been nice to her, but did she really want to but into his affairs. Buffy shrugged, she owed Spike. Buffy strutted the last few steps to Spike and Harmony.  
  
"Hey baby what's taking you so long," Buffy said, flopping on to Spike's lap and wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you," she continued kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
"Umm Buffy," Spike said, shocked.  
  
"Wow. Spike you really wore me out on the dance floor," she said, grabbing Harmony's drink and taking a sip before resting her head on his shoulder. "Can we go home now? I want to get into a nice warm bed. I promise I won't be tired then," she said suggestively.  
  
Harmony loudly cleared her throat making Buffy turn around.  
  
"Oh I am sorry," Buffy said placing her hand over her mouth for a brief second. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
Spike couldn't help but smile and shake his head.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact you did."  
  
"Wow, Spike" Buffy said shocked. "She can talk. That's three things she does right" Buffy asked him holding up three fingers. "She walks, she talks and she fucks," Buffy said listing the off on her fingers.  
  
Spike nearly choked at Buffy's free will in mentioning the word fuck.  
  
"Umm. I wouldn't know about the last one pet. I wouldn't let little Spikey get near her, don't know what diseases she has got."  
  
"Well what did you expect from the town bike," Buffy said innocently.  
  
"Town bike," Harmony asked confused.  
  
Buffy leaned closer to Harmony.  
  
"Well you know, everyone has had a ride."  
  
Harmony began to splutter, not able to get out any full words.  
  
"Guess I was wrong Spike, she can't talk."  
  
Spike snickered and Harmony glared at him. Buffy began to rub Spikes shirt and slightly scratched at it.  
  
"Excuse me," Harmony said half pulling Buffy off of Spike. "We were in the middle of something."  
  
"Really? 'Cause it didn't look like Spike was giving you the time of day."  
  
Harmony huffed. "Spike, what you are doing with this whore?"  
  
"Well you started talking to him," Buffy said blankly looking at Harmony.  
  
Harmony opened her mouth wide at Buffy's accusation.  
  
"Listen you vamp-wanna-be whore," Buffy began  
  
"But Spike," Harmony whined. "You said you loved me."  
  
"And you dumped him. So get over it, he obviously has and moved on to better thing."  
  
"You said you loved me. I saw it in your eyes, I know you still do."  
  
Buffy got off Spikes lap and stood eye to eye with Harmony and looked at her intently.  
  
"Harmony, I love you," Buffy said gripping both her arms.  
  
"You bitch," Harmony said pushing Buffy into Spike.  
  
Spike caught her and quickly helped her to her feet.  
  
"But Harmony I told you I loved you. Doesn't that mean anything," Buffy called after the retreating Harmony.  
  
The only response Buffy got was the laughing of the crowd. Buffy turned around and smiled at Spike.  
  
"Come on, I really am beat, I know it's early, but could you take me home?"  
  
"Umm sure."  
  
Buffy walked back over to the group and saw them all with their mouths opened.  
  
"Hey guys you auditioning to be those clowns at the fair" she asked.  
  
"Umm. No umm contest" Willow said, snapping out of it.  
  
"Ok then," Buffy said looking at her new weird friends. "Well Spike's going to take me home now. I probably should have just stayed home and slept."  
  
"Ok well Buffy, once again, it was nice meeting you," Willow said.  
  
"You too, all of you. So I guess I'll see you around. I really had fun tonight, thanks again."  
  
The gang nodded and watched as Buffy and Spike walked out.  
  
"So did everyone else see the sparks of sexual electricity," Anya asked.  
  
"What?" Xander asked turning back to the table after watching the pair walk of longer than he should have.  
  
"Didn't you see honey; I swear we could save money on electricity if we plugged into those two."  
  
Xander looked at Anya like she was crazy. "Spike likes Buffy, I think that's as far as it goes"  
  
"I think Spike, more than likes her Xander," Willow said.  
  
"See, she saw that they are going to have wild passionate sex."  
  
"That's not what I said. I said he more than likes her. I mean he was dancing, have we ever seen Spike dance unless he was drunk?"  
  
"And we know he wasn't drunk," Tara said. "'Cause he gave me his beer and he didn't drink before."  
  
"I am going to set hem up," Anya said gleefully.  
  
"Anya," Xander warned  
  
"What? Why shouldn't everyone experience the beautiful orgasms that I have?"  
  
Xander groaned. "Anya I don't think that's a good idea. He went from William to Spike when Cecily broke his heart; god knows what he will turn into if Buffy rejects him."  
  
"Maybe Buffy won't reject him, she seems nice," Tara said.  
  
"We know you are worried Xander," Willow said patting him on the arm.  
  
"Promise you guys won't try set them up unless you're sure."  
  
Anya gave him a squeeze. "We wont, we will just pair them up a lot. Like when they were dancing it was just those two so they had no choice."  
  
"No, Anya. Not unless you know for sure. You need a sign."  
  
Anya grumbled. "But as soon as I see one you cant stop me. Are you to going to help me," Anya asked Willow and Tara. "I am sure you two know the joy of a good orgasm."  
  
Xander stood up and dragged his girlfriend on to the dance floor.  
  
"I guess a few more dances couldn't hurt," Willow said to Tara. "Unless you want to go home and experience the joy of orgasms."  
  
Both girls giggled then headed out to the dance floor.  
  
Outside The Bronze Buffy and Spike sat in his beat up Desoto quietly. They had been there for five minutes already and neither of them had said a word. Buffy glanced at Spike and saw him staring at her; he then turned back to staring straight out the window and shook his head. Buffy huffed, obviously her plan hadn't gone down well with Spike and now she would have to apologize.  
  
"I am sorry, ok?"  
  
"What?" Spike asked confused.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I am sorry, ok? What I did in there was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I just saw that skank was giving you crap and your friends weren't going to do anything about it. I know you're not a little kid and I should have let you deal with it. I know I crossed a huge friend ship barrier that is if you are my friend. I will apologize to Harmony if you want and I will make it up to you. Just please don't hate me. I am really sorry and will you please just say something to stop my rambling?"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and saw he was looking at her confused.  
  
"You think I hate you," he asked surprised.  
  
Buffy nodded. "You haven't said anything, what am I supposed to think," she said bowing her head.  
  
"That I am in shock."  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "Is that a good shock or a bad shock?"  
  
Spike smiled, "a good shock. What you did in there that was amazing. I have never seen Harmony speechless before. Granted I was speechless when you hopped on my lap, but wow I don't think Harmony will be bugging me for a while. Why did you do it luv, it's not that I am not grateful, I am, just why?"  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Well your friends told me about Harmony, what she did."  
  
Spikes face dropped and he turned away in anger.  
  
"Don't be angry at them, I asked."  
  
Spike looked at her.  
  
"Well ok I didn't just come out and ask. The gang mentioned that you were really happy tonight and they hadn't seen you that happy since Cecily."  
  
"They told you about Cecily," he said annoyed.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean I did ask, I couldn't just be left with we haven't seen him that happy since Cecily. So they told me, that's why we were all quiet when you came back with your beer."  
  
"Oh, umm yeah sorry about drinking the beer"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "It's ok. I didn't mean to glare at you like that, it's just I didn't fancy trying to drive this home."  
  
Spike laughed. "Yeah this old bird can give you some trouble. I don't usually drink a lot, anymore. I just didn't even think, usually it's just me in the car, so it doesn't matter if I have an accident."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
Spike shrugged. "So how did you find out about Harmony, then?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "well that you can completely blame on me. I wanted to know about your sordid little past, and they were willing to tell. I asked if she still lived here and that's when they pointed her out to me, doing her little routine as they called it. I hope I didn't mess things up for you."  
  
"Nope. I don't want her, she needs to know that, I swear I have that tune of hers memorized."  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I did that."  
  
Spike smirked. "Not really complaining here."  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"I would like to thank you pet."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No you don't need to, that was my way of thanking you. I mean, roof over my head, job, friends, all good things that you did."  
  
"It was nothing. What you did that was something. So if it's alright, I would like to give you a thank you kiss"  
  
Buffy looked at him a little surprised. "Umm, sure I guess."  
  
Spike leaned over to Buffy. Instead of his lips touching her cheek his fingers did and used them to turn her face. He let his lips softly touch hers in a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss way to early for the both of them, Spike smiled at her sheepishly.  
  
"Umm thank you. I better get you home."  
  
Buffy nodded in shock.  
  
Watching the car leave, four figures stood outside The Bronze with their mouths gaped opened. Three of the faces changed into a happy smile.  
  
"Orgasms, orgasms, orgasms Anya clapped happily.  
  
~TBC~ 


	9. Chapter 9

What I Want  
  
By  
  
Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Buffy stared up at the sessions times at the Sunnydale movie complex. The gang was arguing behind her. This was the second week they had attended the cinemas and the second week they were all arguing. Buffy smiled at them. She had become close friends with them already. Willow and Tara were great, Anya was a little strange, Xander was funny and Spike was, well Buffy hadn't quite figured out what Spike was. He was really nice and sweet and hadn't made things awkward after the kisses at The Bronze. Dawn seemed to really love Spike and was always asking him to come over. She would then generally retreat to her room saying she had homework leaving, Buffy with Spike. Not that Buffy minded. Buffy turned her attention back to arguing friends.  
  
"Xander I am not seeing some girly movie. I want to see Robotic Attractions," Anya complained.  
  
"Anya we all have to decide on what we want to see."  
  
"But Xander its got sex in it" Anya whined.  
  
"We wanna see Robotic Attractions," Xander said jumping up and down.  
  
Willow walked over to Buffy "So what do you want to see," Willow asked.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Well I was thinking about seeing Glorified."  
  
"Really what's that about?"  
  
"A girl who's lost and trying to find her way home. Apparently it's like this huge metaphor for life and everyone can relate to it or something."  
  
"That's sounds interesting," Willow said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Why, what do you want to see?"  
  
"The Werewolf in Oz, there's this really hot guy in it," Willow said excitably.  
  
"And I suppose Tara wants to see it too, hey I thought you to were lesbians."  
  
Willow nodded. "We are, we just want to look, not touch."  
  
Buffy turned to the group. "So we decided what were going to see."  
  
"I want to see Robotic Attractions" Anya whined.  
  
"I am not seeing bloody Robotic Attractions," Spike complained. "I mean how pathetic is this guy, he's so in love with a girl who doesn't give him the time of day. Making a robot in her likeness and using her as a sex toy is not my kind of movie."  
  
"But Xander I don't want to see anything else."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Anya just go see the movie we will see something else and meet up later"  
  
"Are you sure Buffy?" Anya asked  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Hey it's not like we can talk in the movie anyway"  
  
"Is that alright with you guys," Xander asked  
  
Everyone else nodded; they didn't want to be exposed to sex capades of Anya and Xander in the cinemas.  
  
"Cool so what are you guys going to see" Xander asked  
  
"The Werewolf in Oz, its sounds great" Tara said excitably.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Yeah I guess that will have to bloody do."  
  
"Hey Spike why don't you see a movie with Buffy instead," Willow supplied. "She didn't want to see this movie anyway."  
  
Spike shrugged. "What did you want to see Buffy?"  
  
"Glorified, but you don't have to see it if you don't want to. I am sure The Werewolf in Oz will be thrilling."  
  
Spike looked around and saw a Glorified poster with a not bad looking girl on the front.  
  
"Nah I'll see it, it sounds good."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I wanted to see it anyway."  
  
Buffy smiled "Really"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Well umm we better get our tickets the movie starts in twenty minutes"  
  
"Umm alright, guess I see you guys later, meet up at the pizza place"  
  
Buffy and Spike walked off with the two couples watching. Spike turned and saw the gang giving him the thumbs up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that was a shock," Buffy said coming out of the cinemas two hours later.  
  
Spike was laughing so hard his face was red. "I was expecting a chick flick; I wasn't excepting the chick to turn out to be a bloke."  
  
"It was kinda sad. She, or should I say he, gets almost home, and then dies at the hands of a man who wasn't accepting of his situation."  
  
"Yeah well I guess that teaches you not to pretend to be something you're not, you know don't hide your past."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean," Buffy snapped.  
  
"Hey I was talking about the movie, luv, there's no need to snap."  
  
Buffy looked down embarrassed. "Sorry."  
  
"That's ok, come on lets get some pizza into you."  
  
Spike placed his hand on Buffys back and led her out of the cinema. That was about as close as Spike had got to Buffy the whole night. They had sat in a corner seat with no one sitting next to them, but Buffy had been too engrossed in the film to notice Spikes subtle hints of placing his arm above the seat and inching it down. Spike and Buffy walked into the pizza place and looked around.  
  
"Can't see the gang luv," Spike said smiling. "Why don't you grab a table and I'll get us some pizza."  
  
Buffy nodded then went to find a table. The only one big enough was a round booth so Buffy slid in and moved around to the middle. A few minutes later Spike came to the table holding two drinks in his hand and resting two plates on his right arm. Spike put one of the glasses down and took the plates off his arm.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said grabbing a plate and a glass.  
  
Spike slid into the booth next to Buffy. Buffy and Spike then proceeded to pick the pineapple off Buffys pizza.  
  
"Hey Buffy, hey Spike," Willow said sliding into the booth next to Buffy.  
  
"Hello, is Xander with you," Buffy asked.  
  
"Hi Buffy, you miss me," Xander said sliding in next to Spike.  
  
Buffy waved, then continued to pick the pineapple off with Spike.  
  
Xander and Willow looked at the pair. "Umm Buffy, why are you and Spike picking the pineapple off your pizza," Willow asked.  
  
"Because I don't like pineapple on a pizza," Buffy said not looking up from her work.  
  
"So why don't you order it without," Xander asked.  
  
"Cause Spike likes the pineapple," Buffy said tipping the pineapple on to Spikes plate.  
  
Willow and Xander looked at the pair surprised.  
  
"What?" she asked looking up.  
  
"Nothing" Willow asked  
  
"How did you know Spike likes pineapple?" Xander asked. "We haven't had pizza before with you"  
  
Buffy took a huge bite of her pizza. "Oh Spike came over last Friday. Giles and Joyce had a meeting"  
  
"Really" Xander asked. "I thought you were grounded and you dad wouldn't let you out Spike. That's why you had to break our plans"  
  
Buffy looked between Xander and Spike.  
  
"Hey guys," Tara said sitting down at the table with Anya following. "What's up?"  
  
Xander smiled. "Spike is just explaining why he was at Buffys house last Friday, when he told me he was grounded for smoking in the house again."  
  
Everyone looked at Spike, including Buffy. "Well me dad grounded me, but then he didn't like the idea that Joyce wasn't home to so he sent me over."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Isn't he the sweetest?" Buffy then tickled him in the ribs. Spike wasn't going to take that and began to tickle her back. The group looked at each other and raised their eyes brows.  
  
"Wow you to seem close" Willow said breaking up there tickle fight.  
  
The pair broke apart. What was Willow implying?  
  
"Yeah well Spike here is practically my best friend," Buffy said giving him another a little tickle. "With you guys always making out, Spike and I always get through together."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy in shock. "You really think of me as your best friend?"  
  
Buffy suddenly felt embarrassed. "Umm yeah why, is that a big guy no, no?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "No I was just surprised that's all."  
  
"You shouldn't be. I mean to me, a best friend is someone who you hang out with heaps and have common interest. Your always at my house for one reason or another and we both have a common interest in not wanting to see them always kissing," she said pointing at the two couples kissing madly.  
  
Spike smiled. "Well I guess we are best friends then."  
  
Buffy nodded before going back to her Pineapple free pizza. When they had all, finished their dinner, they all bid farewell and began to make their way home. Spike, of course, took Buffy.  
  
"Thanks for seeing Glorified with me," Buffy said when Spike pulled up to her house.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Not a problem luv. I actually did enjoy it. I just can't get over the girl being a bloke; I actually thought she was hot."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Well we know how bad your taste in women is."  
  
Spike nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"Well bye" Buffy said opening the car door. "Oh and thanks again," she said placing a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Buffy got out of the car and walked to her house, leaving Spike holding his cheek.  
  
Spike stared at Buffys retreating form before starting the car. He waved goodbye to Buffy as she walked into the house then drove off quickly to his home. He needed to take a long cold shower. Buffy meanwhile had run up to her room and threw herself on her bed. Grabbing Mr. Gordo, Buffy hugged him tight, she had kissed spike.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: hey all I hope you are liking this story. Please tell me What You Want , where do you want this story to go, I value your opinion. 


	10. Chapter 10

What I Want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It was now a month since Buffy had moved to Sunnydale. Her parents had finally found out she was missing, according to Drusilla. Although it took them three days to find out then another 2 weeks before they finally decided to ask Dru and Angel if they knew where she was. Dru kept her secret safe so she was in no danger of them finding out, and that's the way Buffy liked it. She had come to love Sunnydale and the people in it. Buffy had become attached to Dawn and missed her when she was away, like today.  
  
Giles and Joyce had gone to L.A on a buying trip and had taken Dawn with them. Buffy had offered to take care of Dawn while Joyce was a way. The fact was, Dawns father lived in L.A and Joyce had decided she needed to spend time with him, no matter how much she protested.  
  
Having the house to her self was not something that Buffy was used to. At her old home there was always maids and gardeners around to keep an eye on her, but here there was no one. Buffy relaxed into the huge bubble bath she had made for herself and closed her eyes listening to the music she had playing. It was loud and bobby and Buffy realized that maybe it wasn't the best music to relax to, as all she wanted to do was get up and dance.  
  
After spending 20 minutes in the bath Buffy finally decided to get out. Baths were relaxing in the way that they bore her. Buffy drained the tub then stood up quickly when the lights flickered off then on again. Buffy turned down the stereo and looked out the bathroom window. It was dark but that was normal because it was 9:30 but it still looked eerie. The tree by the window was waving furiously and Buffy could now hear wind howling out side. Buffy rushed in to her bedroom and quickly changed into her pajamas, she didn't like the idea of being caught nude in a storm. Buffy ran down stairs and started turning on all the lights, she now knew why she was never home alone, it was too scary. Buffy made her way into the kitchen to grab the torch. Before she got to the cabinet where the touch was kept the lights went out. Buffy stood frozen waiting for the lights to come back on, but they didn't. Buffy stumbled her way to the cabinet and grabbed the torch and flicked it on. Buffy carefully walked to the front window and looked out. The street was dark except for the light of the moon.  
  
"Shit," Buffy said. "Home alone in a storm, what could be worse."  
  
Buffy then heard a noise out side and she jumped.  
  
"Great one Buffy, just calm down and stop talking to your self."  
  
Buffy walked over to the phone and looked at it longingly. She could call some one to come and stay with her or to stay with. Buffy sighed. Willow and Tara were at the dorm, which was barely big enough for the two of them and Buffy didn't want to think what Anya and Xander were doing. A smile crept to Buffy's face. Spike. Spike would be home; he was her best friend he would help her out. Buffy picked up the phone praying that the phone wasn't out too then dialed his number. Buffy waited until he finally picked up.  
  
"Listen you bloody pillock, if you think calling me in the middle of a storm is going to rattle me you're wrong, so bugger off."  
  
Buffy was shocked by Spikes out burst then smiled.  
  
"The storm freak you out too?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, sorry didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Nah luv sorry to yell at you, there are just some weird noises out side and I thought it was some wanker trying to scare me"  
  
"Yeah I know I am jumping all over the place here."  
  
"So what are you up to?" he asked calming a little.  
  
"Trying not to kill my self in the dark."  
  
"You blacked out too."  
  
"Yep, you wanna come over and tell cheesy ghost stories until the storm passes," she asked hopefully.  
  
Spike laughed. "I would love to but I am grounded."  
  
This time it was Buffys turn to laugh. "Your grounded at 21, what did you do?"  
  
"Burnt a hole in dads leather chair while smoking. He hates that I smoke as it is and in the house is a big no no."  
  
"So, you're grounded?"  
  
"Yep, if I go out and dad finds out he will make me pay board, right now I am living rent free."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said glumly.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing it's just its kinda scary here, never really been home on my on."  
  
Spike sighed. "If you're quick, I could come and get you. Dad's going to ring, but I can just say I was in the shower, he will ring back. You know what he is like."  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to get you in trouble."  
  
"Nah it will be alright. Just grab a few things for tonight and I will be right over."  
  
"Tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah you can stay the night. I don't want to go in the storm more than I have to. I'll bring you back in the morning."  
  
Buffy was a little unsure. Spike was her friend and they always had sleepovers, but usually it was the whole gang. Although the idea of being on her own with Spike was tempting.  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
"No prob. Just be waiting when I get there, I don't want to miss me dad, he will cane my ass."  
  
Buffy hanged up the phone and quickly ran up stairs, well as quickly as she could in the dark. She was already in her pajamas and figured she had better stay in them. She wouldn't have time to change and pack to. Buffy grabbed a pair of socks and quickly slipped them on her feet then searched frantically for her sneakers. She quickly found them and put them on. Buffy grabbed her backpack and quickly shoved in a change of clothes for work tomorrow. Anya would be looking after the front so Buffy would just be at the back as usual sorting things out. Satisfied that she had everything she would need Buffy went into her cupboard and grabbed her leather coat. Spike had insisted she buy it when they went shopping one day. He said it would match her pants but it was probably so it would match his coat. Buffy tied the coat around her tightly and ran down the stairs. She looked at her watch and realized that Spike would probably be there soon so she opened the door and stepped outside into the storm. A minute later, Spikes car pulled out front and she quickly ran to the car trying not to slip on the wet path.  
  
"Thanks," she said throwing her self into the car and shutting the door quickly.  
  
"You alright luv, it's a bit hectic out there."  
  
"Yeah fine. Lets just get back to your house quickly, I can just see one of those tress breaking."  
  
Spike nodded and sped off to his house despite the wet road. As soon as they got to Spikes house Buffy was out of the car and on his porch waiting for Spike to open the door. Spike quickly joined her on the step and opened the door allowing them to escape the storm. Buffy fell back on the closed door and started laughing.  
  
"The storm isn't that bad, but I am acting like Dorothy from the wizard of Oz trying to escape the twister."  
  
Spike laughed. "Does that make me toto?"  
  
Buffy whacked Spike in the chest. The phone rang and Spike stumbled his way to the phone.  
  
"'Ello"  
  
"Hello William"  
  
"Hey Dad, how's the buying trip going" Spike started laughing, buying trip his ass.  
  
"The trip is going fine, thank you for your concern," Giles said sternly.  
  
"So what you want."  
  
"William I do wish you would be polite. I just rang to make sure you are home."  
  
"Yes dad I am home, the powers out, but I am home."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes dad I am fine, don't know what the weathers like in L.A but its stormy here."  
  
"Well make sure everything is locked up."  
  
"Will do dad."  
  
"Oh and can you check up on Buffy for Joyce. She didn't want to ring because she wants Buffy to know that she trusts her with the house."  
  
"Yes dad, I will check up on Buffy, and ring if she has burned the house down. I'll go past the gallery tomorrow too ok," Spike complained.  
  
Buffy smiled. She wasn't Giles or Joyce's daughter, but they were still looking out for her.  
  
"Well good night and don't think I won't call back to make sure your still at home cause I will."  
  
"Yeah dad Bye."  
  
Spike hanged up the phone and shook his head, bloody parents. Spike stumbled over to Buffy.  
  
"Why didn't you tell your dad I was here."  
  
"Cause I umm, aren't allowed to have girls stay over especially when dads not here. He doesn't mind what I do as long as it's not under his roof. You know if I don't see it happening it isn't happening."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't be here then."  
  
"No stay," Spike said hastily. "Its ok dad won't find out."  
  
"You sure," she asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, now come on, I'll set you up in the guest room, as long as I can find it that is."  
  
Buffy followed Spike through the dark house. She had been there numerous times but never had to walk through it in the dark. Spike opened the door to the guestroom and led Buffy in.  
  
"Dump your bag anywhere. Did you want to go to sleep now cause if you want we could do something."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I guess I should sleep, Anya wants me at the gallery early."  
  
"Ok well I'll leave you. I'll probably go to bed as well, I can sleep knowing that someone else is here. You know the murderer has someone else to kill before me. If you get bored you know where I am."  
  
Buffy nodded then watched as Spike walked out the door. Buffy undid her jacket and took off her shoes. Buffy folded down the sheets and climbed into to bed. Buffy laid back and listened to the rain. The wind was blowing and it was now starting to thunder. A crack of lighting lit up Buffy's room and Buffy held her sheets tight. Thunder roared again this time rattling the windows. Buffy was terrified. The storm was getting worse. Buffy sat up, looked around, then quickly got out of bed and ran out her room. Silently walking down the hall Buffy made it to Spike's room and softly knocked on the door. Spike didn't reply so Buffy opened the door and peeked in. Spike rolled over and looked towards his door.  
  
"Buffy," he asked unsure.  
  
"Yeah, umm this is really embarrassing, but I am scared. The storm is getting bad."  
  
"Come here," he said sitting up and ushering her over with his hand.  
  
Buffy walked over to the bed and stood in front of it. Spike pulled back the sheets and moved over. Buffy climbed in then Spike pulled the covers over them both. Buffy snuggled into the bed.  
  
"Better now" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about this."  
  
"Don't worry luv. I was about two seconds away from camping on your floor."  
  
"Ok, well now I don't feel so bad. Are you sure you don't mind sharing your bed?"  
  
"Well Buffy, seeing how you are so fat, maybe you should sleep on the floor."  
  
Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. "This isn't making you feel uncomfortable is it?"  
  
Spike wriggled in his bed a little. "Nope I am perfectly comfortable."  
  
"You idiot."  
  
"Get some sleep, the storm will blow over."  
  
"Ok and thanks again"  
  
Thunder roared and Buffy practically jumped on Spike.  
  
"Shush," Spike said wrapping his arms around Buffy. "It will be ok."  
  
Spike kissed Buffy on the head the rolled over and fell asleep. Buffy snuggled into Spike's back and fell into a happy sleep.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: hey look I put up chapters. Ok so I left thanks you till the end.  
  
omg thank you so much for your beautiful reviews. They make it all worth while. Remember all ideas are welcome cause I am starting to get writers block and that would be off the bad.  
  
OK special thanks yous go out to.  
  
Spuffy. My very own fanfic groupie. Your quick reviews keep me smiling and keep me writing.  
  
Buffy Spike Mad and Vette and Loves Bitch,, man I love you guys thank you for always reviewing me story it means a lot.  
  
Dusty Vamp, for asking for more.  
  
Lyra- if you still reading. I got a real laugh at that quick little Death to Riley, note. Read This Isn't Me, by me and you will love it.  
  
oh and don't forget I need ideas, NOW 


	11. Chapter 11

What I Want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 11  
  
1 month later.  
  
Buffy smiled as she lay on the floor, Spike spooned against her with his hand resting on her hip. It was Friday night and that meant movie night, or rather video night. After too many arguments over which theater movie to go see the gang decided that a video night would be better. Everyone could at least choose one movie they would like to see and Dawn would be able to join them as well. Buffy was inclined to asking Dawn along with them on gang outings as she now considered her a little sister. Dawn fit into the group really well having known Willow and Xander practically all her life. The gang enjoyed Dawn's company and it made Joyce happy that Dawn was out of her room instead of on the phone. A happy Joyce, was a happy Buffy and a more free Buffy not having to do all the unpaid over time.  
  
Dawn and Buffy's newfound relationship with the gang had ended up with most of the movie nights being at their home. Joyce always loved a house full of people and didn't mind the gang, including the guys, stay over.  
  
Spike rolled over as the movie ended and stretched his back much to Buffy's disappointment.  
  
"Well that was a load of crap. I mean Romeo and Juliet wearing jeans. That's not the way Shakespeare intended it. Can we now watch a manly movie," he asked.  
  
"Yeah cause Monty python is really manly" Dawn quirked.  
  
"Take that back nibblet" Spike warned.  
  
"Would you guys shut up," Willow asked.  
  
Both Dawn and Spike were shocked at Willow's outburst and turned to see her flicking through the channels.  
  
"Umm Red the video goes in the gap that's in the box that's on top off the bigger box" Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"I know that Spike but I am looking for the news. I wanna know if there is any news on that missing girl"  
  
Buffy quickly sat up. "Missing girl" Buffy asked "In Sunnydale"  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, I am not sure where from. Her parents have put out like this nation wide search, there like heaps rich apparently"  
  
"Oh yeah I heard about that" Anya said. "But I think they are having money problems"  
  
Willow held up her hand to stop the talking, when she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Here we have the Parents of the missing girl"  
  
Buffy cringed when she saw her parents on the screen  
  
"We are willing to pay money for anyone who has information on her where abouts" Wesley spoke. "And to the kidnappers out there you will be punished"  
  
Buffy watched as a policeman interrupted her father.  
  
"We would like to inform everyone that there is no evidence that the girl in question was kidnapped"  
  
Buffy watched as Riley came to comfort her parents then turned to the camera to speak. A scowl appeared on Buffy's face when the words, victim's fiancée appeared on the bottom of the screen.  
  
"Elizabeth had a happy life with us, we were going to be married" Riley started.  
  
He then held up a picture of Buffy and her parents on her graduation. Buffy frantically looked at her friends but none of them had noticed. She then turned to Spike and saw him looking at the screen then at her.  
"This is just crap" Buffy said getting up and changing the channel on the T.V  
"Hey I was watching that" Willow complained.  
"Why do you care, obviously ran away from her over protective parents and annoying boyfriend"  
"Buffy how can you say that" Willow asked shocked. "Don't you even care about the pore girl"  
"Whatever" she said storming off into the kitchen.  
The gang looked around shocked, they had no idea what had just happened.  
"I didn't do it" Anya piped up. "I haven't mentioned sex for half an hour, so you can't blame me"  
Spike got up off the floor. "I'll go talk to her"  
"Are you sure?" Tara asked. "Maybe it's a girl problem"  
Spike shook his head. "Nah its best if I go, she's my best friend"  
The gang watched as Spike made his way into the kitchen. Spike saw Buffy standing by the sink, back towards him, shoulders hunched over sobbing.  
"Buffy, luv. Are you alright"  
Buffy nodded.  
"So Buffy's ok then" he asked.  
Buffy frowned at Spike's use of words. "Yes, Buffy is ok" she said angrily.  
Spike nodded then turned to leave but stopped.  
"So how is Elizabeth then"  
Buffy looked at Spike then fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Spike raced across the kitchen and put his arms around Buffy.  
"Your Elizabeth aren't you," he asked.  
  
Buffy nodded "how did you know"  
  
"Well from one bleach blonde to another, I have pictured you with natural colored hair. You came here freshly bleached and now you have all your regrowth showing brown."  
  
Buffy managed a laugh "I am so sorry I lied to you, I didn't want to, please don't hate me"  
Spike stroked her hair and held her tight. "Shush, its ok"  
Buffy pulled back. "No it's not ok, I lied to you, you must really hate me now, I don't want you to, but you have to"  
Spike shook his head. "No I don't hate you. Come on lets get you up to your room before everyone sees you blubbering"  
Buffy nodded and let Spike walk her out the kitchen. When they past the lounge the gang looked up at him for answers. Spike motioned for Buffy to go on ahead with out him.  
  
"Buffy's just not feeling well. I am going to go look after her ok"  
  
"Maybe I should look after her" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Thanks Bit but I can handle it. You guys stay here and watch the movie"  
  
"You sure" Willow asked. "Cause we can go home"  
  
Spike shook his head. "Nah its fine"  
  
Spike then headed up the stairs to Buffy's room. Opening the door he found Buffy lying on her bed still crying. Spike walked over to her bed and sat down. After a few moments of silence Spike finally decided to talk.  
  
"So umm that guy on the T.V. your fiancée huh, he seems nice" he barley managed to get it out without anger in his voice.  
  
"He's a wanker," Buffy said finally speaking.  
  
"My sentiments exactly"  
  
Buffy rolled over and looked at Spike. "He's not my fiancée"  
  
Spike was shocked. "But on the T.V. it said"  
  
"Do you see a ring?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well no I just figured you took it off"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I am not wearing one cause he didn't give me one. He didn't even propose, my parents just announce at my birthday that we were engaged. I don't even like the guy I just went out with him to keep my parents happy. I didn't think they would go that far, and I wasn't going to marry him for my parents. Maybe Anya was right about them losing money. I mean they started acting weird a year ago then they practically forced me to be with Riley"  
  
"Why didn't you just leave"?  
  
" I did"  
  
"No I mean tell your parents you were leaving"  
  
"They wouldn't have let me. I am 21 but my parents still control me, they would have found some way to keep me there."  
  
"So you ran" Spike clarified  
  
"Yep, if my parents get close I might have to run again, what's Brazil like this time of the year"  
  
"No your not running" Spike shouted.  
  
Buffy looked at him shocked.  
  
"You're my best friend I don't want to lose you"  
  
Buffy smiled. "You still like me even thought I am not who you thought I was"  
  
Spike nodded. "I loved Buffy, what makes you think I won't love Elizabeth"  
  
Spike got off the bed. "Look I think we might have to tell the gang. If your parents come looking for you, you might need them"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Alright" Spike said starting for the door.  
  
"Spike" Buffy called.  
  
"Yeah pet"  
  
"Can you come back when you're done"?  
  
Spike nodded and left the room. Buffy lay back in her bed. Spike said love. Buffy wondered if he really meant love and if he did what kind. Love like he loved Dawn or different. Buffy had been talking to Dru about Spike. Dru had told her to take the plunge and ask him out but Buffy didn't have the nerve. Every time she would go to Spike would mention them being best friends and Buffy just couldn't do it. When Spike came back the stairs she would ask him to the Bronze or to the movies just the two of them, as a date. Buffy rolled over and thought about what she would say to Spike. Buffy didn't have to wait long; Spike was soon back in her room.  
  
"So any reason you wanted me to come back"  
  
Buffy smiled, she wanted to ask him out "Yeah, I don't want to be alone, I don't feel safe. Would you stay with me tonight Spike?"  
  
Spike smiled. "Of course, you're my best friend"  
  
Buffy sighed well if he wanted to be best friends then Buffy would be his best friend.  
  
~TBC~  
  
hey everyone I am sorry I havnt updated in so long but my main beta is MIA so I am so sorry please kill me cause I am so sorry 


	12. Chapter 12

What I Want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Buffy happily skipped along the road back to her home. Her class had ran longer than Spike's so he had gone to the gallery to visit his dad. He would be coming over when he was finished to hang out with Dawn and herself, which made Buffy very happy. Spike had pulled the best friend routine again and Buffy was starting to feel a little disheartened but decided to talk to Dawn. She after all had known him longer and could talk to him to see if he felt anything for her. Buffy turned a corner and noticed a black limo turn with her. Dark cars weren't unusual in Sunnydale but ones that followed you were. Buffy tried not to act scared but what was she supposed to do when a possible maniac was following her. Buffy turned another corner and began to sprint down the road. She quickly ran up the steps to her house and scampered in the door.  
  
"Spike, Spike. Are you here," Buffy frantically called.  
  
Dawn came running down the stairs. "Buffy what's wrong."  
  
"Is Spike here?" she asked leaning against the door.  
  
"No he called and said he would come over later, he has some stuff to do for Giles that was going to take longer."  
  
"Can you call him," I think I was being followed."  
  
Dawn went to the phone and quickly dialed. Buffy ran to the windows and began pulling the shades down a little bit.  
  
"Spike's coming"  
  
Buffy and Dawn froze when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Dawn go hide."  
  
"What?" Dawn asked shocked.  
  
"Go hide, stalkers don't usually knock."  
  
"So why am I hiding?" she asked.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"I am not leaving you."  
  
"Just go hide, they followed me so they don't know you're here."  
  
Dawn sighed. "Alright but if I hear anything I am coming in prepared"  
  
Buffy nodded then watched as Dawn went into the kitchen. Buffy peaked out the window next to the door and got a shock. Buffy flung opened the door.  
  
"Mom, Dad."  
  
Darla walked in the door and threw her arms around Buffy.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth we have missed you so much," Darla said holding her tight.  
  
"Umm how did you guys find me?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Oh some silly girl rang us."  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"Some music girl, melody I think."  
  
"Harmony!" Buffy growled.  
  
"Arrrgggg."  
  
Buffy turned to see Dawn running in with a baseball bat.  
  
"Dawn wait its my parents."  
  
Dawn looked Buffy's parents up and down then at Buffy. She still held the bat up high.  
  
"Who is this annoying little girl, surely she is not your captor," Wesley said eyeing Dawn the way she had them.  
  
"Captor?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"Well of course. I am surprised that they let you roam free. Do you have a radio frequency on you to stop you from leaving here."  
  
Buffy looked at her parents shocked.  
  
"Wow you guys have things totally mixed up. Come into the living room."  
  
Buffy's parents followed Buffy into the living room then awkwardly sat on the couch.  
  
"First of all" Buffy began. "No one captured or kidnapped me I came here on my own free will. Secondly this is Dawn and she is not annoying, she's like my little sister."  
  
"Elizabeth don't' be ridiculous she's not your sister."  
  
"I know that mom, will you just listen," Buffy shouted.  
  
Wesley and Darla sat back in shock. Buffy began pacing while her parents were trying to recover from the outburst. Darla began to look around the house scrutinizing it; she saw a picture, which oddly disturbed her.  
  
"Elizabeth what's this," she asked picking it up.  
  
Buffy looked at the picture and smiled  
  
"Oh that's my friends."  
  
Darla showed Wesley the picture and he shook his head.  
  
"These aren't your friends Elizabeth, they can't be, they are all dirty."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Yeah that was at this charity baseball game we played in to raise money for Dawn's year level to go to camp."  
  
Darla paled. "Charity"  
  
"Yeah mom. When you donate money. That's Anya and Xander on the end; they just got engaged a few weeks ago. That's Willow and Tara next to them."  
  
"Why are they hugging" Wesley asked.  
  
"There gay dad."  
  
"I can see there happy dear, is it a sport thing."  
  
"No dad their gay, you know lesbians."  
  
Wesley looked up at her surprised then turned back to the photo.  
  
"Whom is this awful young man holding you?" he asked angrily.  
  
"That's Spike" Dawn piped up. " Buffy made the winning play, she slid into home and sprained her ankle."  
  
"Elizabeth I don't approve of this Spike having his grubby hands all over you, what would Riley say"  
  
"I don't care, I am never going to see him again."  
  
"Of course you are dear. Your coming home so you can marry your fiancée."  
  
"You can't take her," Dawn yelled standing in front of Buffy.  
  
"Of course we can" Darla said standing up.  
  
"No you can't".  
  
"Why" Darla challenged.  
  
Dawn thought for a second, how could she keep Buffy in Sunnydale. Dawn put her hand behind her back and took one of her rings off and held it out to Buffy. Buffy looked at the ring in Dawn's hand strangely, what was this girl planning.  
  
"She can't go back with you and she can't marry Ridley, or what ever his name is, because she was already engaged."  
  
Buffy suddenly looked up at her parents to see their reaction.  
  
"Why this is ridicules. She can't be already engaged, she's engaged to Riley and she is going to come home and marry him."  
  
Buffy was a little unsure if she was going to go along with Dawn's plan. When her mother announced she was going to marry Riley Buffy knew she had to go along with her plan.  
  
"It's true mom," Buffy said grabbing the ring and sliding it on her finger. "See a ring and everything," she said holding up her hand.  
  
Darla got up and began to pace while Wesley sat back and began cleaning his glasses.  
  
"This is impossible" Wesley stated. "You have only been seeing Riley, when did you have time for another boyfriend, I don't believe this."  
  
"It's true" Dawn piped up. "She's been dating Spike since she broke up with Angel" Dawn had finally gotten Buffy to spill about her past love life just weeks before as an attempt to help Spike get her.  
  
Darla stopped pacing and looked at the young girl. "Did you say Spike, this Spike?" she said picking up the picture and pointing at the very muddy Spike.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"This cannot be happening, my little baby cant be marrying a SPIKE" Darla said sitting down afraid she would faint.  
  
"His name is really William, William Giles," Buffy supplied.  
  
"And how did you meet this William," Buffy's father asked.  
  
Buffy froze. She knew she shouldn't have entered the conversation; Dawn was doing so well on her own.  
  
"On the Internet" Dawn said noticing Buffy was speechless. "She was upset that you made her break up with Angel, so she went on a chat room and met Spike there"  
  
Both parents paled. "You met in chat room"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Elizabeth dear that's so dangerous, are you alright," Darla said walking over to her daughter and pushing Dawn out of the way. She enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Mom will you get off, I am fine,"  
  
"You're lying," Wesley yelled getting up and stalking over to Dawn.  
  
Dawn stepped back. "N..n..No I am not."  
  
"How is it possible they are engaged, Elizabeth has never left the state until now."  
  
"Spike came and visited her," she said confidently, she wasn't going to let this fuddy duddy get to her. "Why do you think she just suddenly just up and left. She's been engaged for nearly six months now, they are going to get married soon so she left to be with her fiancée."  
  
"What about Riley," Darla asked.  
  
"Who cares about Riley, I was engaged to Spike first and that's all that matters" Buffy said deciding to enter the conversation again.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy are you here," a frantic British voice came from the hallway.  
  
Both Dawn and Buffy looked at each other shocked, they forgot Spike would be coming around.  
  
Spike ran into the living room.  
  
"Oh thank god you're alright," he said throwing his arms around her. "Dawn sounded so scared on the phone"  
  
Spike let go of Buffy then realised that there were other people in the room.  
  
"Spike, honey" Buffy said sweetly wrapping her arm around his waist. "These are my parents, I was just explaining to them that I can't go home with them because we are getting married soon."  
  
Spike looked Buffy's parents up and down then looked at Buffy shocked.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love this ring?" she said holding it up to him.  
  
Spike looked at the ring and saw it was the one he gave Dawn for her birthday. He looked at Dawn for some answers and saw the pleading in her eyes. Spike turned to Buffy and smiled.  
  
"Honey why didn't you tell me your parents were coming over" he said walking over to a seat and sitting down on it. He then pulled Buffy onto his lap and held her tightly.  
  
"I didn't know but isn't it a nice surprise" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh most lovely" he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Buffy smiled nervously at her parents hoping they would by it.  
  
"So I see your from the mother land too" Wesley said addressing Spike.  
  
Spike sat up straight. "Umm luv, you didn't tell me your dad was English"  
  
Buffy smiled. "It must have slipped my mind"  
  
"Let me ask you boy, are you from good breading"  
  
Buffy got off Spike's lap quickly. "How dare you," she growled. "That's all that matters to you isn't it, money. I know your losing money, Anya said you were. That's why you want me to marry Riley so you can remain rich. Well you know what? I am marring Spike and I don't care if we have to live in the cemetery in a crypt. At least I would know that I married for love and not money"  
  
Buffy then returned to the safety of Spike's arms afraid of what her parents might do.  
  
"Does somebody want to explain to me why there is a limo outside my house and why Spike's car is parked across my lawn" Joyce asked standing in the door way.  
  
"Who are you?" Wesley demanded.  
  
"This is my house and I do the demanding" Giles said then looked embarrassed by his words. "What I mean is, this is Joyces house"  
  
"I am guessing you are the father of this delinquent" Wesley asked Giles.  
  
"If you are referring to the black clad young man, then yes he is my son" Giles said looking over at his son wondering what was going on and why he was holding Buffy.  
  
"Good then I would like to ask you opinion on what you think about your son marrying my daughter."  
  
"My son marrying who?" Giles asked.  
  
"Me" Buffy said meekly.  
  
"I have just been informed that these two have been engaged for some time. Having secret meetings and Internet chats behind our backs. Her reason for leaving us and coming to this awful place is so she can be with her fiancée'. Please tell me you don't approve of such behavior"  
  
Giles looked at Joyce shocked, did she know about this. He then turned his gaze to the couple cuddling on the couch.  
  
"I can say that I am not entirely happy about the sneaking side of it."  
  
Buffy and Spikes face dropped, they knew they were caught.  
  
"But I can honestly say that I wouldn't rather have any other girl as my daughter in law."  
  
Buffy and Spike's mouth dropped open, then quickly shut them and looked at her parents.  
  
"Why I never" Darla said angrily.  
  
"Wow she speaks" Joyce said.  
  
"Elizabeth this is not over, come on Wesley lets go. I can see we are not going to get through to her today, we will try again later."  
  
Darla and Wesley started for the door.  
  
"My decision will not change, I am not going home" Buffy said as they exited the house.  
  
As soon as the door shut Joyce and Giles were standing in front of the couple.  
  
"You want to explain son," Giles asked.  
  
"It's my fault" Dawn interrupted.  
  
"What?" Joyce asked.  
  
"It's my fault, please don't yell at them," she pleaded.  
  
"I think we better sit down," Giles said taking a seat.  
  
Joyce sat next to him while Dawn sat on the floor in front of Buffy and Spike as if protecting them.  
  
"They were going to take her back" Dawn said. "I said she was going to marry Spike so they wouldn't take her."  
  
"Dawn" Joyce scowled.  
  
"I agreed" Buffy piped up.  
  
"So you and Spike aren't getting married" Giles asked.  
  
Both Spike and Buffy shook their heads.  
  
"Then why are you sitting in his lap still"  
  
Buffy quickly scrambled off Spike's lap and landed on the floor.  
  
Giles shook his head. "Buffy why don't you explain what is going on?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Well my real name is Elizabeth and those were my parents. I ran away and came to live here. I never knew Spike before I came here and were weren't secretly meeting. My parents wanted me to marry this guy Riley, back home. They told everyone that we were getting married when he didn't even propose. I don't love Riley and I can't marry him. I came to Sunnydale to start a new life. I couldn't tell my parents, they would have found some way to keep me there. I am sorry that I betrayed you trust."  
  
Joyce looked at Giles and shrugged. "Want to go out and have a nice dinner."  
  
Giles was stunned for a second. "What?"  
  
"Well were both home early, it would be nice to go out with the younger generation for once."  
  
Buffy looked up surprised. "You guys aren't mad at me"  
  
"I guess not," Giles said.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked Joyce.  
  
Joyce sighed. "I don't really like being lied to. I never really came out and asked if you ran away from over protective parents and an unwanted fiancée. I myself made a wrong decision who I married but I got Dawn out of it, so it was ok. You might not be so lucky so I understand."  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said throwing her arms around her.  
  
Joyce patted Buffys back. "Its ok. Now will you please ask your fake fiancée to move his car off my lawn"  
  
"Sorry" Spike said getting off his chair and headed for the door.  
  
Buffy chased after him. "Spike, wait up"  
  
Spike turned and looked at her.  
  
"Thank you, for what you did. I know it was sprung on you, it was sprung on me to, but you really handled it well. Look I was wondering if you might."  
  
"Umm Buffy can we talk about this later Joyce will kill me if I ruin her lawn" With that Spike was out the door.  
  
"Go out with me" she whispered before running up the stairs to her room.  
  
~TBC~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Want I Want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy confidently walked down the street to her parents' hotel. She had been thinking about the whole situation all night. Spike had seemed a little weird towards her all through dinner and he hadn't been giving her all his friendly smiles or touches. Something Buffy didn't even realise he did until he stopped doing them. If Buffy was ever going to start anything with Spike then her parent's had to be out of the picture. Buffy walked up to the hotel she had stayed at on her first night in Sunnydale and smiled. Her parents must hate it. Buffy walked in and smiled at Jonathon.  
  
"Hey do you have a Mr. And Mrs. Summers staying here."  
  
"Hey, its Buffy right?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah there in room 7."  
  
"Can I go see them?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead".  
  
"Thanks".  
  
Buffy made her way along the hall then knocked on room 7. The door opened a little and Buffy saw a face peer out at her.  
  
"Elizabeth" Darla cried opening the door and embracing her daughter.  
  
"Umm hi mom" she said trying to pull her mother off her.  
  
"Did you come to your senses?"  
  
"Umm I wanted to talk to you and dad."  
  
"Well come in dear and try not to touch anything, don't know what you might catch?"  
  
"Umm sure. Look mom, dad" she said addressing her father sitting on the bed. "I want to stay in Sunnydale, I really like it here and my life is here now. I am sorry if I have disappointed you but I can't marry Riley"  
  
"Is this because of that William fellow you think you're in love with," Wesley asked his daughter.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Spike" Buffy yelled. "This is about me."  
  
"Well I am glad you have seen the light and dumped that fellow he was no good for you"  
  
"You don't even know him. He is the kindest sweet person I know and I will not apologize for him being nothing like Riley. In fact that's what I love about him"  
  
"Love" Wesley scoffed.  
  
Buffy smiled, she had said it and she had meant it.  
  
"Yes love" she shouted. "I love Spike and there is nothing you can do to stop that"  
  
"Oh I think there is"  
  
Buffy froze as she recognized the voice. She didn't have time to react as sudden pain hit her head and she saw black.  
  
"Well done Riley."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Summers, you don't think they will make us pay for the lamp do you" he asked looking down at base that was still in his hand with the rest of the lamp on the floor.  
  
"I shouldn't think so, wrap her up in the rug and let's get her home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frantically running through U.C Sunnydale, Jonathon got strange looks from numerous students.  
  
"Do you know where Spike is" he asked.  
  
When the tenth person said no Jonathon almost screamed he needed to find Spike. Spying the red head from high school, Jonathon ran over to her.  
  
"You know that Spike guy right you guys used to be friends?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Umm yeah Jonathon I do, why what's up?"  
  
"It's about that Buffy girl"  
  
"Why what's wrong" Willow asked a little afraid.  
  
"Her parent's took her; well I think they were her parent's."  
  
"When was this," she asked.  
  
"About half an hour ago. I tried to come sooner but I couldn't leave the hotel alone. My friend Andrew wouldn't come right away he and Warren were downloading some star wars stuff and he wanted to see it"  
  
"It's ok, come on"  
  
Willow ran off through the crowd with Jonathon following. Willow soon found Spike's class and looked in.  
  
"Cripes he has Professor Walsh; no way will she let me interrupt".  
  
Jonathon started jumping up and down outside the door trying to get Spike's attention but it wasn't working. Willow knocked on the door and got a glare from Professor Walsh. Jonathon urged Willow to knock again and she did. Professor Walsh walked up to the door and threw it open angrily.  
  
"Ms Rosenburg"  
  
Spike looked up in class. "Red, what's up?"  
  
"Buffy's been taken."  
  
"What?" Spike asked standing up.  
  
"We think it was her parent's."  
  
"We" he asked gathering up his stuff.  
  
"Jonathon told me"  
  
Spike looked up at Willow and saw Jonathon hiding behind her.  
  
"What happened mate?"  
  
"She went in then they came out and she wasn't with them. The big guy stole one off our rugs. I went to see if anything else was missing and I saw a broken lamp and blood on the floor"  
  
"What did the big guy look like?"  
  
"Tall, broad, light colored hair."  
  
"Look like a wanker."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Riley" Spike sneered running down the steps towards the door.  
  
"Mr. Giles where are you going?"  
  
"To save my friend."  
  
"Get back here" she screamed.  
  
"Sorry but saving Buffy is far more important then behavior modifications"  
  
Spike ran out the door. "Thanks Jonathon"  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Red come on" he said heading off to his car.  
  
"Where are we going" she asked.  
  
"I need to get to Joyce's house I need to make some calls".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike rushed through the door and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Buffy" Dawn asked opening her door.  
  
"Bit, what are you doing home?"  
  
"I wasn't feeling well; Buffy said she would get me some stuff. She hasn't come back do you know where she is" she asked scared.  
  
"Call my dad" he said going into Buffy's room.  
  
"What?" she asked following him in.  
  
"Call my dad I need him here now" he yelled.  
  
Dawn nodded then went to the phone; she knew not to argue with a pissed of Spike.  
  
Spike began looking through Buffy's stuff trying to find her address book. He knew she had one but he didn't know where she kept it. Spike opened up drawer a saw nothing but underwear and he looked away embarrassed. He then looked back and picked up a pink lacy pair.  
  
"What are you doing" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike quickly shoved the underwear in his pocket and turned around.  
  
"I am looking for her address book. Do you know where it is?"  
  
Dawn walked over to Buffys dresser and picked up the book sitting in front of Spike.  
  
"Here. Now tell me what's going on" Dawn said thrusting the book in his arms.  
  
"She's been taken by her parent's" Spike said walking out of the room and out of the door.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked panicked. "She was just going to talk to them"  
  
"You knew?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Well yeah, she wanted them to leave so she was going to go confront them"  
  
Spike walked over to the phone and began to flick through the address book. Spike saw the name Drusilla under C.  
  
"Do you think this is the right one" Spike asked Dawn.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "How many Drusillas' can she know?"  
  
Spike picked up the phone and began dialing the number.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I am going to find out where Buffy used to live and I am going to get Dru here to help me. Her parent's want her back home, so what better place to look for her"  
  
Spike listened to the phone until the dialing stopped and someone picked up.  
  
"Mr. Gordo, Mr. Gordo, Mr. Gordo"  
  
Spike frowned confused. "Umm I am looking for Drusilla"  
  
"Who is this?" the voice asked skeptically.  
  
"This is Spike"  
  
"Spike" exclaimed the excited voice. "As in, THE Spike?"  
  
"Umm I guess, look it's about Buffy, I mean Elizabeth. I really need to talk to Drusilla"  
  
"This is Drusilla"  
  
"Good, you're her friend right, the one she calls "  
  
"Yeah, why what is wrong, her star sign said get ready for a change"  
  
Spike shook his head, this girl was nuts. "Her parent's came and took her and I need to help her"  
  
Spike saw his dad and Joyce walk in and he held a finger to his lips to keep them quite.  
  
"What's going on" Joyce asked Dawn concerned. This was the second day she had come home from work.  
  
"Buffy's parents kidnapped her"  
  
"Oh dear" Giles said talking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
"Spike's calling her friend back home, he thinks that's where they are taking her"  
  
Spike hang up the phone and turned to his dad. "I need a favor pops"  
  
"Could you explain what is going on first?"  
  
"Buffy was kidnapped an I am going to get her back"  
  
"Maybe she wanted to go home" Joyce supplied.  
  
"You don't go home bleeding, in a rug"  
  
"What?" Giles asked.  
  
"Look her parent's took her she didn't want to leave. I am going to get her back dad and I need your help"  
  
"You want money?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"I have some but I don't know what I am going to do when I do find her, I might need it then. I just need a couple of hundred to pay for one way ticket. I'll figure how I am going to get home later. I have to get her back"  
  
"Why are you doing this" Giles questioned. "I thought you and Buffy being in love was just a show for her parent's"  
  
"Weren't you two just acting" Joyce asked.  
  
"Maybe she was, but I wasn't"  
  
"He's been in love with her since he first saw her" Dawn offered.  
  
"So you're in love with her" Giles said trying to get a clear view of the situation.  
  
"Yes dad I love her now will you get off my back about it. I am going to go for her whether you help me or not"  
  
"What's the number of the airport" Giles said pulling out his wallet.  
  
Spike smiled. "Thanks dad I owe you"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authoor note: hey peeps well there is some good news and some bad news.  
  
Good News: I have this fantastic new job working for Holdens (Australias biggest car company) it pays really well and is going to set me up for life.  
  
Bad News: I am going to have weird hours. Now this mean in no way shape or form am I neglecting this story, nope, no way. What it means is that I am unsure on when I can write so over the next few weeks there might not be lot of chapter uploads.  
  
Now you have a few choices. I do have at least 3 more chapters written. Now I can post them as soon as they are beta'd but it might mean that you wont get any more chapters for a few weeks. Or I can post I chapter per weeks that way it will spread out the spuffyness . I will try and continue writing over the next few weeks but I am not making that concrete. As it will be tough working my schedule around.  
  
So let me know what you think. 


	14. Chapter 14

What I want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Spike nervously twitched in his seat on the plane. It had just set down and Spike was eager to get out of there. It wasn't that he didn't like flying, he did, it's just he wanted to get Buffy back. As soon as he was able, Spike was out of his seat and running off the plane, receiving looks from the flight attendants and other passengers. Spike was off the plane in a matter of minutes and was now scanning the crowd looking for Drusilla. He had no idea what she looked like but she said she would find him. Spike continued to look through the crowd and smiled when he saw someone holding a card with Spike on it. Spike ran up to the unusual looking girl.  
  
"Hey are you Drusilla," he asked out of breath.  
  
The brunette looked the man up and down and smiled. "Wow Elizabeth was right"  
  
"Excuse Me," he asked.  
  
"Nothing" she said grabbing his arm. "So do you have any luggage?" she asked.  
  
"It's not a vacation I won't be staying long, just got this," he said holding up a very worn black bag.  
  
"Well ok" she said pulling him towards the exit.  
  
"So you're Dru huh"  
  
"Yep and your Spike"  
  
"Right so where's Angel" he asked.  
  
"Oh he said he would meet us at Elizabeths'. He's going to check it out first"  
  
Spike nodded then followed Drusilla in the direction of a beat up ford.  
  
"Sorry my cars a little old," Dru said stopping in front of a convertible parked across three car parks.  
  
Spike looked at the old ford then at the car Dru was getting in.  
  
"This is old?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah you should see Buffy's"  
  
Spike shook his head and got in the car. "I don't think I want to"  
  
Dru started the car and tore down the road.  
  
"So" Drusilla asked swerving through traffic. "You're going to rescue Elizabeth huh"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Spike looked at her shocked. "Cause she's my friend and I want to help her. I don't want her to marry that wanker"  
  
Drusilla's eyes widened. "Oh my god. Heavens above. I do believe, our Spikey's in love"  
  
Spike rubbed his eyes. "Am I that bloody obvious"  
  
Drusilla nodded.  
  
"Well you tell Buffy that. I thought I might have been able to start something with her, and then she goes and calls me her best friend. I have had to use that line on her just so I can spend time with her"  
  
Drusilla's phone began to ring. "Will you get that for me, I don't like talking on the phone while I am driving"  
  
Spike hurriedly picked up the phone. The girl was a bad driver with two hands he didn't trust her with one.  
  
"Ello"  
  
"Who is this and where's my sister"  
  
"Calm down mate she's driving next to me mate, now who is this"  
  
"Its Angel, are you Spike?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good. Look I am at Elizabeth's house"  
  
"Is she alright?" Spike asked.  
  
"I can't be sure. She has a bandage on her head and she is in her room lying down. How far away are yous?"  
  
Spike turned to Drusilla. "How far away are we?"  
  
"About ten minutes away. Tell him I jut past the house that looks like a jungle"  
  
Spike looked at the girl strangely. "She's says ten minutes. Something about a jungle house"  
  
Angel laughed. "I would hold on if I were you"  
  
"Why?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
"Cause that isn't ten minutes away and it's starting to rain here"  
  
Spike looked up and saw the darkened clouds. It was only 4 o'clock but it looked later.  
  
"Alright be there in a few"  
  
Spike hung up the phone and quickly held on to the side of the door.  
  
Ten minutes later a very scared pale and wet Spike fell out of Drusillas car. He then looked up at the house or rather mansion in front of him. "I thought you were taking me to Buffy house," he asked.  
  
"This is Elizabeth's house" came a male voice.  
  
Spike looked up and saw a large dark haired man holding out his hand to him. Spike reluctantly took the hand and was pulled off the muddy ground and pulled under the cover of a tree.  
  
"I'm Angel by the way""  
  
"Spike, so where is Buffy"  
  
"Third window along on the second one up"  
  
"Right lets go" Spike said walking towards the house.  
  
Angel and Dru followed Spike closely. Spike looked at the side off the house and saw a drainpipe. Walking over, Spike assed the drainpipe. It seemed strong enough. Spike put one foot on the pipe and hoisted himself up.  
  
"What are you doing" Angel asked.  
  
"Getting Buffy" Spike said, "How did you see her?"  
  
"From the tree" Angel replied.  
  
Spike turned his head slightly and looked at the tree; there was no way he would be able to get Buffy out that way.  
  
"At least take off that jacket," Dru suggested.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Not on your life. Get back to the car before anyone sees you, I'll get Buffy"  
  
"Yeah cause a guy all in black climbing a pipe isn't going to attract attention," Angel said running back to his car with Dru. Spike carefully scaled the pipe trying not to slip as the water ran over his hands. Spike got to the window Angel had said was Buffys and pecked in. Spike's heart clenched in his chest. Buffy was curled up on her bed, in the fetal position with a white bandage on her head. Spike knocked on her window.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Go away I told you I don't want to eat anything"  
  
Spike shook his head. "How many people here call you Buffy and offer you food from the window pet"  
  
Buffy rolled over and looked at the window.  
  
"Spike" she exclaimed running to the window. Buffy opened the window and pulled Spike threw.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came to save you from this terrible place," he said looking around her room. "And maybe I think I should have called first"  
  
Buffy laughed. "You came to rescues me," she asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean you are my best friend"  
  
Buffy ignored Spike best friend line and threw herself in to his arms, placing hard kiss on his lips.  
  
"Thank you "she said pulling away and looking at him. Spike had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Umm ok" he said shaking himself out of his stupor "Umm yeah I umm came to take you back to Sunnydale. That is if you want come"  
  
"Of course I want to come I hate it here"  
  
"Yeah I can see why" Spike said eyeing her room, which was more than double his was.  
  
"How are we leaving" Buffy asked.  
  
"Same way I came, the drain pipe". Why didn't you try escape that way, it's not like they bolted the windows"  
  
Buffy shrugged. I didn't see the point I mean there my parents they will find a way to get me back."  
  
"So why are you leaving with me?" Spike asked  
  
"Because I realize I do have something to live for in Sunnydale"  
  
"And what's that?" Spike asked hopefully.  
  
"My true family. You, Giles, Joyce, and Dawn and my true friends. Oh my god is Dawn ok I was supposed to get her some stuff from the chemist"  
  
"She's fine," Spike said reassuring her. "She's worried about you"  
  
"Well lets stop her worrying" Buffy said heading towards the window.  
  
"Wait luv don't you want to take anything."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Nope this is my old life. I don't want it anymore"  
  
Spike nodded then took off his jacket. "Here put this on, keep you warm and dry"  
  
Buffy nodded and took the jacket. Spike moved in front of the window and climbed out.  
  
"Be careful luv" he said looking up at Buffy. "Just let me get to the ground first before you climb out. I want to be able to catch you if you fall."  
  
"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Spike"  
  
Spike climbed down safely to the ground. Buffy started climbing down the pipe carefully; she now knew why she didn't leave this way, when she first left.  
  
"You all right luv" Spike asked holding up his arms waiting for her to get low enough for him to pull her down.  
  
"Yep" she said feeling Spike's hands on her hips.  
  
Spike pulled Buffy off the pipe and placed her on the ground.  
  
"Come on" he said grabbing her hand and running for Angel's car.  
  
"Hey you there, what are you doing"?  
  
"Shit" Buffy said as she saw Ethan, the gardener, chasing them with a rake.  
  
"Start the car" Spike yelled at Angel.  
  
"Leave" Angel told Drusilla.  
  
Drusilla and Angel started their cars. Drusilla drove away while Angel slowly started edging his car towards the road. Buffy jumped into Angel car and Spike dived in after her.  
  
"Go" Spike yelled.  
  
Angel hit the accelerator and sped out of the driveway. Spike realized that he was lying on Buffy and quickly tried to get off her.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Um yeah" Spike said then saw Angel glaring at him in the rear vision mirror.  
  
Spike sighed. What was that's guy's problem?  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: ok I am so sorry that I have neglected this story even though I said I wouldn't. so yeah kill me I have been working and sleeping and not much more, but hey its not all my fault my betas were MIA. I finally got in touch with one of them so hey its not all my fault but Daya my beta does apologize. So yeah kill me but hey there is two chapters 


	15. Chapter 15

What I Want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Angel pulled up to a house and Spike looked at it thankful it wasn't as lavish as Buffy's. Angel got out of the car and ran to the front door.  
  
"Will their mum be alright with us being here?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. "She should be, she helped me escape"  
  
"Umm ok" Spike got out pf the car and ran to the porch.  
  
Spike waited for Buffy to get out of the car and join him on the porch before he entered the house. Buffy was immediately enveloped in a hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you"  
  
Spike stood back as the brunette lady hugged Buffy.  
  
"Its good to see you to Jenny, thanks for helping out again"  
  
Buffy stepped back from the hug. "Umm this is my best friend Spike, from Sunnydale"  
  
Spike cringed.  
  
"Hi Spike" Jenny said then looked him over. "Would you like a towel?"  
  
Spike looked down at him self; he was completely wet from head to toe.  
  
"Umm yeah that would be great"  
  
"Oh he's English," Jenny, said elbowing Buffy on the way to a cupboard and grabbing some towels.  
  
"Umm yeah all my life," Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"He's funny to" Jenny said handing him a towel. "You know you really should have a jacket on out there"  
  
"I did," he said looking over at Buffy.  
  
Buffy took of the jacket. "You could have kept it on"  
  
"And let you get sick as well as having a bump on your noggin"  
  
Buffy put her hand to her head and felt the bandage.  
  
"Take a seat" Jenny said placing a towel on the couch.  
  
Buffy and Spike sat on the couch. Spike reached around the back of Buffy's head and undid the clip that held the bandage in place. Unraveling the bandage, Spike looked at Buffy's head. Their was a tiny gash but nothing to serious to worry about.  
  
"I don't think we were followed" Angel said coming into the room and sitting on a chair.  
  
"It's not like it was mission impossible Angel," Dru said sitting on the arm of his chair.  
  
"No but we do need to figure out what your going to do Elizabeth, I mean Buffy"  
  
Buffy put her head in her hands. "Grr. I don't know. I don't know"  
  
"Its ok pet, we will figure this out" Spike said rubbing her back.  
  
"How, Spike, how? These are my parents for Christ sake. I thought running from them would solve it but it didn't. Maybe I should just go back there"  
  
"You're not bloody going back their luv"  
  
"And why's that" Buffy snapped at Spike.  
  
"Because if you go back their, your parents will make you marry that Riley wanker."  
  
"And would that be so bad" she asked  
  
"You have got to be kidding right," Spike asked.  
  
"Well"  
  
"No, that is not an option"  
  
"Well what's your big plan then Spike? You just come here and kidnap me back, what's your big plan"  
  
Spike sat there stunned. He was actually having a fight with Buffy, they never fought.  
  
"Well I guess I made the wrong decision coming to get you. Maybe you should marry Riley then."  
  
"She doesn't have to marry Riley" Drusilla interrupted  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Buffy asked Dru.  
  
"Well sort of. You have to get away from your parents; they think they can control you. You could marry Riley or you could marry someone else"  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Drusilla confused.  
  
"I am not crazy; I mean it just might work. If you married someone that's not Riley then your parents would have no control over you. I mean that would be your husbands' right, right."  
  
Buffy nodded at her understanding. "Great plan Dru, but who's going to marry me. I mean am I going need to put desperate for marriage notice up?"  
  
Spike looked over at Angel and saw him moving in his seat about to approach Buffy. Spike put his hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Buffy I will," he stammered.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Buffy will you marry me" he said grabbing her hand.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike surprised then looked over at Drusilla who was nodding her head at her.  
  
"I umm, I can't deal with this" Buffy said getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
"Buffy" Spike called starting to go after her.  
  
Angel held Spike back. "Don't," Angel said warning him.  
  
Spike looked desperately at Buffy's retreating form then at Angel.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare her"  
  
"Yeah well you did"  
  
Spike slumped back into the couch. "I love her"  
  
"What?" Angel asked shocked.  
  
"Umm, I think I am better go check on her" Dru said leaving the room.  
  
"I better go to," Jenny said following her.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Angel said sitting across from him. "She's your best friend but you love her"  
  
Spike nodded. Angel fell back in his seat.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
Drusilla and Jenny stood in front of Buffy in Drusilla's bedroom.  
  
"What?" she asked looking up at them.  
  
Both Jenny and Dru continued to look at her.  
  
"Was he serious?" Buffy asked them.  
  
Dru sat down on the bed net to Buffy. "I can tell he really cares about you"  
  
"I know he does, he's my best friend."  
  
"I think he cares more than that."  
  
Buffy looked at Jenny. "What should I do?"  
  
Jenny sighed and sat on the other aide of Buffy. "Why do I have to be the parent here?"  
  
"Umm because you are the parent, mom," Drusilla said playfully.  
  
"Can I not be the mom today?"  
  
Buffy looked at her and smiled. "Ok"  
  
"Look Buffy getting married might be the only possible decision"  
  
"This is advice from not the mom Jenny right"  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
"It's a big thing"  
  
"It doesn't have to be. I mean discuss it with him. For your purpose, it's just a piece of paper to get your parents off your back. That's all it has to be"  
  
Buffy smiled at her. "You think"  
  
"Talk to him"  
  
"Yeah Elizabeth" Dru said egging her on. "I mean how bad can it be being married to Spike, because I can only see good things."  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"I'll go get him," Jenny said exiting the room.  
  
"If you decide that you don't want Spike, can I have him?" Dru asked.  
  
"Dru" Buffy wailed.  
  
"Alright" Dru said getting up. "I'll go but no making out on my bed."  
  
Buffy nodded then looked up when she saw the door open and Spike stick his head in.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure I was just leaving," Dru, said giving Buffy, the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Are you ok?" Spike asked addressing Buffy.  
  
"Umm yeah. Sorry I wigged out there"  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy and sat next to her. "I kinda through that proposal on you huh."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't want you to marry Riley. You belong in Sunnydale. When I saw the poof getting up I knew I had to ask you."  
  
Buffy frowned angrily. "So the only reason you proposed is to me is so that Angel wouldn't"  
  
"No, No Luv that's not what I meant. I mean how would you, marrying him, make your life better. I mean your parents already hate him. Sure they seem to hate me to but hey I am English I think your dad liked that. At least if you marry me you have a reason to stay in Sunnydale right"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I guess"  
  
"Exactly" Spike said smiling. "And who better to get married to then your best friend right"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah your right. I mean we have heaps in common. Most married couples have nothing in common"  
  
Spike nodded in agreement.  
  
"So let's say we do get married, we need some conditions"  
  
"I am all ears luv"  
  
Buffy frowned. "Umm I don't know. You're the one ending your life here its up to you"  
  
Spike laughed. "I don't see how I am ending my life. I mean there are probably some medical benefits to us getting hitched right"  
  
Buffy whacked him in the arm. "You idiot"  
  
"What, singles cover is expensive. There is that add on the telly about couples cover"  
  
"Ok so we get cheap health cover, that's not a condition." Buffy sat there and thought. "Well ok how long are we going to be married for? I mean what if you find someone"  
  
"There is no one"  
  
"What" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"The one I want, I can't have. So there won't be anyone else. We can be married for as long as it takes for your parents to get off your back"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Umm ok, so umm where supposed to act like a couple in front of my parents right. I mean if we ever see them again, because I can tell you I don't particularly want to see them"  
  
Spike nodded. "Yep for all purposes we will act like a couple, I am fine with that"  
  
Buffy looked at him nervously. "Umm ok so to what extent"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy and smiled. "Don't worry Buffy I don't expect you to perform wifely duties just because we are married"  
  
Buffy looked at him confused.  
  
"Sex" he said seeing her confused look. "Look we will hug and kiss, that she be enough right"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Umm I would take your name too"  
  
"Well that's up to you pet"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I wasn't asking, I was saying. I am going to take your last name. I know there is all this womens lib and all that, but I have always believed it's disrespectful. When I get married I am going to be Buffy Giles"  
  
Spike looked at her bewildered. "Umm you could always be Buffy Summers- Giles. I mean that way when we get divorced you could just take it off the end"  
  
"We are not even married and you're already thinking of divorce," she asked surprised.  
  
"Are you saying you want to get married, to me, I mean"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yes. I mean umm yeah I do, I think it's the only way to stay in Sunnydale. In the end it's up to you"  
  
Spike smiled. "It's official, where engaged" Spike frowned. "For the second time"  
  
"Yep I guess so"  
  
"So you wanna go to Vegas then"  
  
Buffy frowned. "Vegas?"  
  
"Well yeah quickest way I know to get married. I mean anywhere around here would call your parents. We go to Vegas it throws them off the trail.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Alright Vegas it is. So umm do we shake on this?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "I think a kiss is in order don't you luv"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I guess we might a well practice right"  
  
Spike nodded eagerly.  
  
Buffy stood up and pulled Spike with her.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," she said facing Spike causing his heart to flutter.  
  
Spike leaned in and pressed his lips kissing her with such passion that should be shown at a wedding ceremony. Drusilla knocked on the door softly and poked her head in and saw the couple kissing.  
  
"Well at least it's not on my bed"  
  
Spike and Buffy broke apart.  
  
"Oh no don't stop, mom just wanted to know if you had figured out what you were going to do. Just in case the police came looking for you Elizabeth"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Were going to Vegas. Spike and I are getting married"  
  
Dru smiled. "Oh my god this is so great," she said rushing over to Buffy and giving her a tight hug.  
  
"It's just a fake marriage," Buffy said pulling Dru off her.  
  
Spike's heart nearly spilt in to hearing Buffy's omission. Dru came and gave Spike a congratulatory hug. "Don't worry," she whispered. "She will see that you truly love her"  
  
"Thanks" Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike strangely  
  
"Oh umm Dru said she would drive us to the airport, right"  
  
Drusilla looked at him confused. "Umm yeah right"  
  
Buffy sighed "Umm alright. I guess we better go tell your mom and Angel"  
  
"Oh wait" Drusilla said going through one of her drawers. "Got it" Dru said holding up a camera.  
  
"You're not going to take pictures of us," Buffy complained.  
  
Drusilla shook her head. "Nope, of Angel when you tell him"  
  
Spike snickered. "Can I get copies?"  
  
~TBC~ 


	16. Chapter 16, sorry about the lateness

What I Want By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Spike nervously stood at the counter at the airport. The woman, Amy, had been very helpful and was trying to get them on the next flight to Vegas.  
  
"Ok, now can I just get some identification first? We will get that out of the way first then see what we can do about a flight for the both of you"  
  
"Umm sure," Spike said fumbling through his pockets until he found his wallet.  
  
Spike opened up his wallet and handed his driver license to the woman.  
  
"Right then Mr. Giles we just need some for your traveling companion"  
  
Spike turned to Buffy. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth"  
  
Buffy continued to stare around the airport.  
  
"Elizabeth," Spike said shaking her arm.  
  
Buffy turned around and looked at him strangely. "What did you call me"?  
  
Spike looked at her meekly. "Elizabeth"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "The umm Amy here wants to see some i.d, we might get on tonights flight"  
  
Buffy pulled out her purse and handed her identification to Spike.  
  
"Put it under Buffy if you can, I am going to call Dru ok," Buffy said before quickly leaving.  
  
Spike looked worriedly at Buffy. She had been weird since they had got to the airport 20 minutes ago. What did she need to call Dru for; they had only just seen her.  
  
"Is everything ok?" the attendant asked Spike.  
  
Spike turned and looked at her. "Umm yeah, pre wedding jitters I guess"  
  
"Oh well congratulations. I have some good news for you. We're able to get you on to nights flight. We just have to fill out a few things"  
  
"Right, sure," he said looking over at Buffy on the pay phone.  
  
Buffy hopped up and down. "Come on Dru pick" Buffy whispered in the phone.  
  
"Hey, Drusilla Calender the stars say you did I good thing by calling me."  
  
"Dru it's me"  
  
"What's wrong, I just left you"  
  
"I think I am making a bad decision," she said hurriedly.  
  
"Well yeah I mean you are talking to me instead of talking to Spike."  
  
"I don't think I can marry him"  
  
"What?" Dru exclaimed. "We discussed it, it's the only way."  
  
"But Dru I really like him. This is going to stuff up any chance of us getting together now."  
  
"No it won't it will make it better trust me."  
  
"How, he's doing this so he doesn't lose his best friend."  
  
"Did he say that? " Dru prodded.  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"So what if he is doing it because he doesn't want you to marry anyone else because he likes you."  
  
"If he likes me then why hasn't he asked me out?"  
  
"Has he had a chance?" Dru challenged. "If I remember correctly you were the one who said you didn't want to start a relationship. Maybe he felt those vibes"  
  
"Felt the vibes, Dru are you crazy"  
  
"Ok so you talked to Dawn, maybe she told him. Maybe he thinks you don't like him. You introduced him to mom as your best friend, it can really hurt a guys ego if you say were just friends"  
  
"Fine so what should I do?"  
  
"Drop the best friend crap, say close friends or something. Start flirting with him. Tell him your out on the prowl."  
  
"I meant about the wedding"  
  
"Oh you so have to go through with it. I booked you guys into this motel. It's called lovers inn"  
  
Buffy groaned. "You couldn't have picked a cornier one"  
  
"Hey it has a chapel so I booked you in for a night time one ok. You will be there by tomorrow night, right"  
  
"Think so Spike's organizing it now" Buffy looked over at Spike and saw him walking towards her. "I better go Dru"  
  
"Right well good luck. Give Spike a huge kiss"  
  
"Ok I'll give Spike a huge kiss for you"  
  
"No I meant for you to give him one"  
  
"Bye Dru" Buffy said shaking her head.  
  
"Come on" Spike said grabbing her arm as she hanged up the phone.  
  
"What, where" Buffy said confused.  
  
"I got us on a flight"  
  
"Cool when"  
  
"They just called for the first boarding warning"  
  
"And the gate is where" Buffy asked looking at the gates around her.  
  
"The other side of the bloody airport"  
  
"Alright then lets go" she said pulling her hand out of his and began to weave through the crowd.  
  
"Attention. If there is an Elizabeth summers in the airport could you please come to the information desk, your parents are waiting for you"  
  
Spike and Buffy froze.  
  
"Run" Spike yelled.  
  
Buffy picked up her pace and started to run causing many people to look at her. Buffy quickly made it to the security and was thankful the line wasn't long.  
  
"If you have anything on you mam, keys, wallet, phone, sunglasses, please place them in the box"  
  
Buffy chucked her purse in a box and turned to see where Spike was. He hand knocked over a lady and was now helping her up. Buffy quickly shook her head and walked through the security system.  
  
BEEEP  
  
"Shit" Buffy cringed  
  
"Do you have anything on you mam, a bangle, or lose change"  
  
Buffy shook her head. The guy looked her up and down.  
  
"Take off you shoes and put them through the security system then try walking through again."  
  
Buffy sighed and quickly pulled up her pants and unzipped her boots. She placed them through the security then walked back through the system her self. Buffy smiled when she didn't beep.  
  
"Have a nice day," the guy told her as she picked up her shoes and her purse.  
  
"Nice nail polish" Spike said coming up behind her looking at her stocking feet, with bright red nail polish shining through.  
  
"Thanks now let's go" Buffy said doing her best to walk off and put her boots back on.  
  
Spike stopped her and allowed her to hold on to him while she slipped her boots on.  
  
"Ready" he asked  
  
Buffy nodded and Spike took her hand once again and began to run towards their gate. Spike stopped when he realized they had run past their gate and pulled Buffy back. Buffy and Spike were now puffing when they got to the attendant.  
  
"You two look like you are in hurry"  
  
Buffy smiled then looked around to make sure no one had followed them. "Well you know we are excited to go to Vegas you know"  
  
The women nodded. "Well enjoy your trip"  
  
Spike smiled then pulled Buffy with him as they walked down the corridor to the plane. Finding their seats quickly the couple sat down and took the chance to breath. Buffy lied back in her seat and held her head.  
  
"Are you alright luv?" Spike asked  
  
"Yeah just a bit of a headache"  
  
Spike nodded then looked out the window waiting for the plane to take off. After what seemed like forever, the plane eventfully left the airport- making Spike feel a lot safer. Spike undid his seat belt then reached over and undid Buffy's, as she seemed to be sleeping. Buffy looked up at him surprised.  
  
"Seatbelt" he said pointing at it.  
  
"Oh" was all Buffy said before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.  
  
A flight attendant walked past them and smiled then backtracked and looked at Buffy. Spike suddenly tensed.  
  
"Is she alright"?  
  
Spike sighed. "Umm yeah, she just got a bit of a bump on her noggin today"  
  
"Would you like a pillow, it's a long flight. We should get in around midnight"  
  
"Thanks that would be great"  
  
The attendant nodded and returned a few minutes later with two pillows. Spike took them then stood up and took off his jacket.  
  
"Buffy" he called.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Stand up, ill make it more comfortable," he said indicating the pillows.  
  
Spike sat down then put one of the pillows over the armrest. He lifted his arm and placed the second pillow over his chest and the chair.  
  
"Sit down and pull your feet up, it might make it more comfortable"  
  
Buffy smiled and sat down in her chair and snuggled into the pillow on Spike's chest.  
  
"Thanks," she said moving her self so she sat a little higher in her chair so she could feel Spikes arm on her back.  
  
"Just get some sleep," he said pulling her in tighter and placing a small kiss on her head. "I'll make every thing ok."  
  
Spike leaned back and closed his eyes wincing. What the bloody hell was he doing? Twenty-four hours ago, he was pacing his bedroom thinking of the best way to ask Buffy out. Dawn had finally convinced him to do it and he had been preparing the night before and all morning. Now here he was flying to Vegas to get married to her.  
  
Spike cringed thinking about the vows he would have to say. Spikes hoped that he wouldn't brake down and cry like a bloody poof because Buffy wouldn't know that the vows were true. He would love honor and protect her for the rest of his life. No matter what happened. Marrying Buffy would mess up any chances he had of actually being with her. From now on, she would think anything he did, would be so she could stay in Sunnydale. Spike sighed and laid his head softly at Buffy's. At least the marriage would mean he would be able to kiss her a few times and hold her close. Crumbs of hope were better then nothing at all, right.  
  
~TBC~ 


End file.
